Her Knight in Shining Armor
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: So the Hero of Time and the Princess have fallen in love. Our favorite farm girl feels unloved. Time with the new ranch hand and she starts feeling something she never felt before. But could she be certain anyone could love her?
1. Genesis

A/N: I was bound to do this. Let's get this started.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Zelda the video game series brought to us by Nintendo, only my crazy story using some characters and my OC.

Genesis

"Well, Zelda, there is nothing else I can say but congratulations," Malon said softly.

Malon and Zelda were in her courtyard, hidden within the castle. The two were close friends since they were children. They sat out in the soft sun and low gusts, drinking tea in each other's company. It had been a little over a month since the princess of Hyrule married. Married to one person everyone was rooting for to propose. The blond hero who had followed the princess like a love struck puppy. No one else felt happier for them then Malon.

"Thank you Malon," Zelda said. "I was wondering when you were going to stop by. I know Link and I were just recently married but you didn't have to wait a month."

Malon gave a meek smile, "Well, I thought it would be best if I gave you two some time. Goddesses know I wouldn't want to show up when you two were being intimate."

Zelda blushed. "I suppose your right. It means a lot to me that you would go out of your way to come congratulate me. You really are a good friend."

"Its nothing," Malon answered. She sighed and got up from her seat. "I should be going home now. My dad isn't around to do anything now and Ingo is becoming more like him everyday. I'll see you later Zelda."

Malon placed her cup on the table before her and exited out of the courtyard. She didn't want to admit to anyone that she was jealous of princess Zelda. Not that it was her fault but Malon wished she could've been Zelda, married to Link. He was the perfect man and made most girls fall head over heels for him, Malon included, unbeknownst to him unfortunately. Malon wished she could've been a bit more forward with him but now it was to late. He was married, happily, to Zelda. And, it would be a fairy tale marriage. The dashing hero weds the beautiful princess and lives happily ever after. Soon children were bound to come and so they all live together, a happy family.

But the redhead felt unsure about herself as she walked through the market place. Everywhere she looked, she noticed how everyone seemed to be feeling the effects of the love in the season of spring. Malon could not look anywhere without seeing a happy couple in each other's arm, lost in their eyes. Nowhere was a single person who had grown into being alone. She didn't understand why she didn't have someone in love with her. Malon doubted her own looks and personality.

"Maybe it's the hair," she mumbled to herself. Red was not a common trait for most Hylians. Many were more of an earthly in color instead of a fiery red. Only a handful of Hylians possessed red hair. It was a recessive trait and mainly women received by their Gerudo mothers.

She left the market place, leaving the gathering place for so many couples. Outside the castle walls lay an immense field. Few bushes and trees littered the plain and dirt roads intersected it. Malon looked up into the clear blue sky. Nothing was miraculous about it as well. Clouds dotted it but held no distinct shape and the sun gave off a soft heat. The redhead hummed a tune her mother had taught her as she walked toward the ranch located near the middle of the field.

Malon walked into the ranch she had grown up in. She found in the same state she left it in. Meaning only one thing: that Ingo hadn't done a thing since she left. Malon clenched her fist as she went inside the ranch house. She calmly went up the stairs to her bedroom and laid down on her bed. A little depressed and a with a little temper brewing, Malon laid on her bed staring into the ceiling.

"I wish daddy would hurry up and come back already," Malon muttered. "I am not the only person here to do all of the chores." She let out a quick sigh and got up from her bed. Malon went over to her mirror and checked herself in it. She wondered if she should change her hair, either by color or style. Shaking thoughts like those out of her head, Malon fixed her brooch on her chest and smoothed out her skirt.

Finding herself content with the person in the mirror, Malon exited her room. She descended the stairs and out of the house. There were still numerous chores still left unfinished and avoided and the day was disappearing. Malon knew that it would be nigh impossible for her to finish within the daylight time but she had no choice. She reminded herself that once she found her lazy employee that she would scold him for his negligence.

Speaking of the devil, as she rounded the house to feed the cuccos, she found him. Tall and mostly lean except for the paunch he possessed, Ingo reminded Malon of a string bean. He sat with his back against the wall with the cuccos curiously pecking at him. Deep in sleep, Ingo didn't mind the bothersome birds but his actions bothered Malon. Taking the feed from the side of the house, she heaved it toward the slumbering man and dropped it into his lap.

Ingo awoke with a surprise and looked around angrily trying to find the person who woke him. He caught the glimpse of Malon's stern expression but simply yawned. "Whattya want? I was nappin' woman."

"Exactly, you are supposed to be working!" Malon said.

Ingo got to his feet, "I'm takin' a holiday…"

"Holiday? No days off during this time of the year. You know that!" Malon countered.

Outside, on a road that neared the ranch, walked a silver horse and his rider. Pulled along by his reigns, the horse trotted the dirt path next to his master. A young man, near the age of twenty pulled his horse's reigns. His near entire black outfit wasn't completed because of the white leather trench coat he wore. Lined in red silk and with an upturned collar, it complimented his fair skin. Against his skin and on top of his head sat crimson red hair. Coming down with gravity in locks and just stopped near his neck. There were three locks of hair that fell onto his face that were longer than the rest, two on the right side and one on the left. They sometimes curtained his sharp, effeminate eyes. His lashes were long and with irises of crimson, they were one of a kind. Some could've called him handsome, others a pretty boy, but the point was that he was attractive. A slender nose, high cheekbones, and with his defined eyes, he rarely had trouble with women.

His name was Vincent. As he ushered his horse on the dirt trail, he muttered under his breath.

"I need somewhere to stay… last time I just pick up and leave without being somewhat prepared. Am I glad that I found this ranch, I don't need to worry about Elliptus along with me."

Vincent walked into the ranch, Elliptus next to him. He stopped and took a look around the area. His observation was interrupted by a woman's voice, or to be more exact, her complaints. Vincent raised an eyebrow as he saw an older man walk from the side of the building near him. A look of annoyance was plastered on his face and then a young woman came out from the side in pursuit. Vincent's heart skipped a beat; he was caught in the moment when he first saw Malon. She enamored him with her long, red hair and her obvious determination. Vincent took a look back to his horse, he hoped it wasn't a terrible time for him to come.

Ingo stopped in his tracks, "You ain't the boss of me woman."

"Oh, yes, I am," Malon said. "As long as my father left me in charge of the ranch, you have to answer to me. I still don't know why I haven't thought about looking for another ranch hand. Lately, its like you don't even care. So tell me right now, are you going to do anything at all?"

"No," Ingo said simply.

Malon clenched her fist and quieted the storm brewing inside her. Ingo was pushing far to many buttons and he wasn't stopping. Malon took a deep breath as she saw Ingo walk away to the other side of the ranch. She raised an arm to her head and rubbed one of her temples. Dealing with Ingo always gave her a migraine.

"You can look at it this way," said a voice from behind her. "You don't have to pay him anymore."

Malon turned around and found a young man stand near her. He may have been older than her but not by much. At first, Malon didn't know what to do about him but regained her thoughts. He was an obvious customer since he had brought his horse with him. Malon now took the role of a rancher and placed a smile of her face. She stared into his eyes began to converse.

"I suppose," Malon said. "So, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I do need somewhere to leave my horse," he said. Vincent held out his hand, "I'm Vincent Dante Aegis II."

Malon took his hand and shook it, "That's quite a name. Just call me Malon."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Vincent said.

Malon turned to blush. Trying to hide it, she turned back to Vincent, "That was… extremely corny, but sweet. Thank you."

"So hopefully you have room for Elliptus here. I know that a ranch as famous as Lon Lon is not above turning away people who didn't have an appointment but I didn't have a chance. And, if you don't mind me saying, you should live up to your threat. Workers tend to walk on their bosses if they show they mean something," Vincent said.

"Your in luck, we have space for your horse. Don't worry about my worker though; I'm planning on finding someone soon. I just really need the help and I can't just have anyone lying about."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's lucky," Vincent said. "You see, Malon, I'm between jobs at the moment. I can see a beneficial relationship. I only need…well, housing and the care to my horse. No payment needed at all. Maybe food."

Malon laughed at Vincent's last statement. "Then tell me, have you worked at a ranch before?"

Vincent scratched the back of his head and looked up. He turned his eyes to Malon, "Well, I learn fast."

"I see… so you haven't," Malon said.

"But I have taken care of Elliptus by myself," Vincent said. "That's worth something right? Come on Malon, you know you need someone. Hell, I work for free… sort of. Are you really in the mood to go into town and post a notice for work? Do you really feel like going through all that trouble when you have someone as enthusiastic as me ready?"

"All right, fine you're hired," Malon said.

Vincent smiled and his horse nuzzled him. Vincent laughed and stroked his horse's white mane. Malon could see that he was wonderful with animals. She also found it perplexing that he was willing to work for no money at all. The reason people worked was to make money but Vincent took that directive out of the loop. So all he needed was a place to stay for him and his horse. Malon could tell it was going to take some time to get used to everything. She watched as Vincent took off his horse's saddle and placed near the door to the house. He then removed the reigns and led his horse out into the corral.

"_Well, at least he knows that," _Malon thought. Vincent came back to Malon. "I hope your ready to learn. I am not going to go easy so hopefully you wont think it will be. Are you ready?"

"Working with a beauty like you? Who wouldn't be?" Vincent asked. "But… I mean, sure."

Malon noticed how Vincent was careful not to be too forward. He was now another employee, and nothing more. She couldn't afford for another male who thought low of her.

"Ooh, almost forgot," Vincent said. He unbuckled his belt, with Malon curiously staring at his actions. Vincent took off his belt and Malon found out why he did. His belt held two sheathed blades on it. He held out in front of him for a moment, letting the swords dangle in the air and then tossed it to the saddle.

"You might want to take off that jacket as well," Malon said. "It does get hot around noon."

"I'll think about it," Vincent said. He adjusted his white jacket, "I don't really like taking it off."


	2. Unbelievable

Unbelievable

The ranch house door opened and in walked Malon and Vincent. After a long hard day's work and a long day of teaching Vincent the ways of bring a ranch hand, Malon was ready for a bath and bed. But of course, the rumbling in her stomach wasn't allowing that. Then there was the tired Vincent drug his feet as he walked, dead tired from the work of the day. His red eyes began to look around the ranch house. There were stairs leading up and a door at the bas of them. Underneath the stairs was another door. The wooden floor made his footsteps heavier then they were. He noticed the kitchen off at the far end and the table near by. He took a seat and collapsed on it. It was then both of them noticed Ingo sitting at that other end. Arms crossed and waiting.

"Who's he?" he asked.

"My new ranch hand," Malon answered. She placed a gentle hand on Vincent's shoulder. "I did say that I needed someone willing to work. Luckily I found one right away. Meet Vincent and I have to say, he's a fast learner."

Vincent grunted. Tired was an understatement for the way he felt. Every muscle in his body was aching and all he wanted to do was soak in hot water or just to lie in a bed. Unlike Malon, hunger wasn't even near his mind. All day in the hot sun, Vincent followed Malon's instructions on what to do with the horses, cows, cuccos and everything else until his soft hands were rough and stinging. He raised his head and looked over to Ingo, "Nice to meet you."

"Whatever. So is dinner happening anytime soon?" Ingo asked.

"I'm going to start soon," Malon answered. "I was busy today. You could've whipped up something but, seeing as you're so damn lazy, you'd rather starve. Fine by me. If you're going to wait, I don't need an attitude."

Ingo muttered something and stood up from his chair. He didn't like how the young woman had kept talking down to him. He stared hard at her before leaving the house entirely. The door slammed as he walked out.

"Seems cheery enough," Vincent said as Ingo left. He put his head down on the table and laughed. "Remember when those cuccos wouldn't stop bugging me? If there is anything I'm afraid of is an enraged flock of poultry."

Malon giggled as she lit the stove and started to prepare dinner. "If your tired Vincent, your room is right under the stairs. Make yourself at home. However long it will be, this is home for now."

"Cozy," Vincent said. He grunted as he stood up and made his way to his room. He picked up his saddlebag and swords from the door and walked into it. He cracked his neck as he walked inside his room. Adorned in a simple layout with a bed and armoire. He couldn't ask for more except a bathroom. He placed his swords on his bed and just dropped his saddlebag. "She's great."

Malon hummed to herself as she diced a carrot. A smile spread on her face as she remembered all the unfortunate things that happened to Vincent. She couldn't help but love how unfamiliar he was with other livestock. He wasn't totally incompetent, especially with the horses, but it was funny to her his reaction when she told him to grab a cow's udders. Especially how his red eyes widened. Red… a color she never did see commonplace in Hyrule. In fact, she only ever aw it in the mirror.

"Need help?" came Vincent's voice from behind her.

"Vincent?" Malon asked as she turned around. There he was, sitting in the same seat he was. "I thought you were resting."

Vincent waved it off, "Like I always say, there is plenty of time to sleep – rest - when you're dead. Besides, I rather be active, no matter how sore I feel. I'd hate myself if I let somebody do everything for me."

"Oh," Malon said. "Well, you could peel those potatoes for me. You do know how to peel a potato, right?"

Vincent nodded and stood. He walked over to the kitchen counter and took a potato from the sack they were in. He searched for a knife, and after finding one, began to peel the potato. Malon noticed that, unlike his proficiency with ranch work, his abilities with a knife were far superior. She noticed how calmly and effortlessly his hands worked on the spud. He sliced away the skin with little compromise of the vegetable itself. She cursed herself. It was only a lousy peeling. It was nothing to get worked over for. Except, he was fast and went through the sack in little time. So after Vincent went through the entire month's supply, she decided to put his knife skills to use.

Vincent chopped carrots and then onions. "Malon, mind telling me what your making?" he asked. "So many green things cannot possible mean a hearty meal."

"Let me guess, you want meat and plenty of it," Malon said. Malon went over to the pot simmering over the open fire, "Don't worry, you'll get plenty of it along with healthy vegetables. Perfect for a growing, young boy." Malon giggled.

Vincent sighed, "Growing, young boy… Here I am at 20 years old and I'm still called a boy. Inconceivable. I'm just glad I don't have one of my own."

"Wait, why not?" Malon asked, turning to Vincent.

"Because, I don't like children," Vincent said.

"I see," Malon said. She looked up, "Well, if I were to be married, I'd want a bunch of kids. I love children and I want to have a big family." Malon smiled and then looked away from Vincent, "You never thought about it, Vincent? If you did have children?"

"Thinking about having one is different," Vincent replied. "I may not want them but I guess its still inevitable. I mean, once I find the right girl and all. If I did have a son, I know I would try to mold him like myself. But, if I had a daughter…" Vincent laughed, "I'm to soft, I would spoil her like there was no tomorrow. I would never want to hurt her, so with me, she'll never hear no."

Malon turned back to him, "So you aren't married?"

Vincent shook his head, "No yet anyways. There was this girl I was courting but… It didn't work out. How about you? Any special person in your life?"

Malon looked down at the carrot in her hands. The green top reminded her a lot of him. She shook her head from her thoughts and looked into Vincent's passionate red eyes, "There was this guy but, like you said, it didn't work out."

"Such a shame," Vincent said. He finished mincing the garlic Malon handed him in their conversation and walked to the table. He took a seat and then stared at Malon. He didn't want to admit it to himself but she was growing on him. Not that he had anything against her but; it was becoming too personal with he and her. "Malon, just keep looking. I'm sure that you'll find your special person soon enough."

"You really think so?" Malon asked, leaning against the counter to look at him. "I would hate growing old alone."

Vincent smirked. The smirk that had always glorified his face and made him near irresistible. Vincent never means it or cares for it. It's his smile that he puts on whenever something more is going on. "Don't worry, I'm sure that will never come true for you. You have plenty of things going for you. Assertive, independent, beautiful, I don't see why you can't find someone. Just give it time."

Malon smiled back and took the vegetables Vincent had cut and tossed them into her stew. Looking inside the bubbling dinner, she inhaled the rich aromas of her creation and then set a lid on it. She toweled off her hands and took a seat across from Vincent at the table. "I would think that you would be tired."

"I'm burnt out. I hope that you cook as great as you look," Vincent said with a smile.

Malon looked away to hide her red face. "I'm good but not a culinary expert. Thank you Vincent."

Vincent waved it off, "Don't think much of it. You're just really stunning. I mean, redheads are such lookers aren't they?"

"Oops," Malon quickly got up and went to the pot. After checking to make sure nothing ill came to it, she checked to see if it was ready. Deciding that it was, she took two bowls from the cupboard and filled them with her stew. She took two spoon with her and set down a bowl in front of Vincent and then set hers down. "Careful now, its hot."

But it was too late; Vincent had eagerly already swallowed a spoonful of the boiling hot stew. And like one would expect, his tongue was dancing as he quickly tried to find a glass of water. Malon, struggling to keep herself from collapsing in laughter rushed over to the kitchen poured Vincent a glass of the clear liquid. She handed it to him and he quickly downed it all in a gulp. He set it down on the table and let himself calm down. Malon stared at him carefully and noticed how his fair skin was red.

"Hot…" he simply said. He took another spoonful and blew on it before he sipped. After swallowing, he looked up at the concern Malon. He smiled, "Delicious."

Malon smiled but then Vincent got up from his chair and took her hands in his.

"You are a Goddess! I have not eaten anything that great in a long time. It was… just… so perfect!" Vincent said as he twirled around with Malon.

Malon laughed along. "Well, you get excited easily."

As Vincent slowed, he softly pecked Malon on the cheek and then sat in his chair. Malon didn't know how to take that show of gratitude and stood stunned. She noticed that Vincent went back to his dinner, almost completely unaware of what he did.

"Vincent?" Malon asked.

"Yes?" Vincent said. "Is something wrong?"

Malon sighed and smiled, "No, nothing is. Thanks anyways."

A/N: Shocking First Bullet!


	3. Expression

A/N: Even though a review is nice, I still love to write no matter what the feedback. It's my passion, my hobby, my way of expressing myself. Review, don't review, whatever. It's your choice like how it is mine to keep writing…

Expression

"Vincent!" Malon shouted once again. She was inside his room, his perpetual dark room. The room itself was built with no windows and thick walls. A perfect place to keep one's self in slumber, well suited to the rock known as Vincent. She could see his tall form within the white sheets, sprawled out on the bed. Soft snores came from his direction and occasional turn of the body. Malon sighed and walked over and violently shook him.

"Ah! Cobras!" Vincent said as he sat up in bed. He panted and looked over to Malon. He instantly clamed down, "Whew… no cobras. Close call. Is there something wrong?"

"Its time for work," Malon said flatly. "So, off your behind and gets some breakfast before it gets cold." Malon stormed out of the room without glancing back at Vincent.

"I think I'm in love…" Vincent said mockingly. He admired Malon's strict regime and independency. He pulled the covers and got out of bed. He walked over to his small line of clothing and placed his fist under his chin. "Now, what should I wear today? Not like I have a choice anyways. I have to remind myself to buy more things while at the market."

Malon sat down at the breakfast table, the same one that she and Vincent had dinner on last night. Malon thought back to kiss he had given her. It was an outburst of Vincent's emotions and feelings toward her. But Malon didn't want to accept that it was a gift he gave her as a passion. She knew that no man could ever really like her. Every one of them preferred a pureblooded Hylian who possessed the uniform hair of the sun and eyes that derived from water. Malon felt that her own blood was mixed with something and her fiery hair proved it to her. She gave up on her knight a long time ago.

She heard the locking noise of a doorknob and looked over to see Vincent exiting his room. He wore the same smile that could've brightened a mass and his scarlet features riveted the room in warmth. He walked over to the table and sat down on the chair nearest Malon. He casually helped himself to breakfast but the Malon noticed the weariness in his eyes. He yawned, making sure he covered his mouth, and cracked his neck.

"Sleep well?" Malon asked.

"Yeah, for whatever time I was asleep. Malon, its early, really early. The sun is not even up!" Vincent said. He sighed, "I'm just not a morning person." He took a bite of the fired eggs. He chewed and swallowed. "Is everything you make comparable to the sweet ambrosia of the Gods? I don't think my tongue can handle the bliss."

Malon smiled, "My cooking isn't that great. You can tell me what you really think?"

"Fine, it's the sweet nectar that the Goddesses feast on. Stop selling yourself short because this is to die for," Vincent said. "I don't know how you do it but once again Malon, you are a culinary master."

Malon looked down, "Thank you, Vincent."

"Care to tell me what's on the agenda?" Vincent asked.

Malon looked up, "For you, Vincent, I want you to milk the cows, go into the cucco pen and-"

"No!" Vincent said. "Anything but cuccos. Please, I'd rather take the cobra."

Malon laughed. "What is it with you and cuccos and cobras? When did cobras even get into the matter? Anyways, you're going to get the eggs from those birds, Vincent. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Anything else?" Vincent asked, sighing in defeat.

"I want you to help me with the caring of the horses," Malon added. "No problem with horses right?"

Vincent shook his head. He gulped down more eggs and bacon. He took a deep breath and stood up from the breakfast table. He pushed his seat back into the table, "I ought to get started. I'll see you later then Malon." Vincent disappeared through the door to do his chores.

Malon sighed. Vincent was a radically different person than she was accustomed to. He was a bit eccentric, somewhat physical and passionate, and a redhead like her. Malon looked over to the window at the side to see Vincent already with a pail and rubbing his hands together vigorously. It dawned on her that he cared enough about the cows to milk them without cold hands. She kept him in her sight until he disappeared into the barn. She then thought about what would her father think. Would he like Vincent? Was he really good enough to replace Ingo?

"Easy, girl," Vincent said in response to the cow's moos. With his red eyes focused on keeping the stream of milk constant, Vincent was working hard. After the pail was filled he took it to group with the rest of the ones he filled and took an empty one. The barn he worked in smelled exactly like the animals that inhabited it. Hay was everywhere and clung to everything, including Vincent. As he pulled straw out of his hair, he didn't notice the barn door open.

"What do ya think your doing, boy?" said a burly voice.

Vincent turned around to face the mustached face of Ingo. Vincent rolled his eyes and looked away as Ingo's alcohol rich breath hit his nostrils. He took a deep breath and turned his head back to Ingo.

"I'm pretty sure I'm working," Vincent said. _"Something you ought to be doing." _

"You're the asshole who took my job," Ingo spat.

"No… I'm pretty sure there was a position available when I got to this ranch," Vincent replied. "If you'll excuse me, I do have work to do. We can't all be lucky and drink all day."

"Ya only got the damn job by swooning that lil' wench," Ingo said.

Vincent's eyes narrowed, "I'd watch my mouth if I were you. There are some things that you ought to keep to yourself." Vincent turned around but Ingo span him back to face him.

"I wudn't done," Ingo said.

"Yes, you are," Vincent said, his tone becoming severe. His red eyes filled with untamed fire and turned around. "Just get the hell out of here or else… Cliché I know, but I mean it. You can say all you want about me, but the next time I hear you bad mouth Malon, I'll make sure you'll regret it."

Ingo mumbled something under his breath and left Vincent in the barn. Vincent took a deep breath and took back the pail. "There are some people worth protecting, to protect from the inhumane assholes of society." Vincent opened the barn door and walked toward the cucco coop. Still deep in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the voice of his boss.

Malon tapped Vincent on the shoulder. Vincent turned around and faced Malon. "Vincent, are you all right? You're in front of the cuccos and your not freaking out."

"Oh, right… those nasty buggers. But, there's nothing wrong Malon. You can always count on that. Is there something you wanted?" Vincent asked.

"I just thought you might've wanted help with the cuccos," Malon said. "You were near petrified yesterday but you seem really cool and calm right now."

"Me cool and calm? Never thought I'd see the day," Vincent said. "Thanks for offering but you probably have a lot of work to do and I wouldn't want to delay you. Don't worry about me, just go back to your work."

_"Figures, he'd rather be alone than with me,"_ Malon thought. "Are you sure?"

"As much as I would love to have a beautiful woman help me, its still better for me and its isn't time efficient. I have to face these bad boys alone sooner or later."

_"Time management? He's a little corporate and industrial." _

"I'm not a little boy, as you said have stated before. I can handle this my self," Vincent said. "You already call the shots, why not let this one time be my moment to shine?"

Malon smiled, "Okay Vincent, you convinced me. Remember that I still need your help for the horse."

"Truly noted," Vincent said. He took Malon's hand into his, "I'm really grateful for the offer Malon, don't get me wrong. But, as a guy, I'd rather face these beasts by myself."

Malon's face flushed red. She looked down, "You just… want to prove that you aren't afraid of a little bird? That's… hilarious but… Can you let me go?"

"Oh, sorry," Vincent said, releasing Malon. He stared at the shy redhead and felt guilty. He wasn't sure what he was doing but Vincent didn't think he did anything wrong. But there she was, a fragile flower that can easily be hurt. He noted that he could not be so expressive with her. _"I should protect her from myself…" _

Malon looked up into Vincent's scarlet eyes. They looked troubled. "Are you sure nothings wrong?"

Vincent shook his head, "Not at all. I'm just a little preoccupied preparing myself to face these poultry."

Malon laughed, "Go get the big, bad birds Vincent."

"On it," Vincent said, opening the coop and rushing in.

( . ) -----------\

"Last feedbag filled," Vincent said. "That didn't take as much time as the first time."

"Only because you're getting used to it," Malon said. "And I was actually helping you."

"And I thought that was a bonus," Vincent said. The two stood outside the barn and were making their way to the fenced coral. The sun was beginning to fall under the horizon as they finished the last of the chores. "So glad that the day's almost done."

"Me too," Malon said. "Vincent, are you sad that you're going to have to the same thing day in and day out? I don't want you to complain about it."

"I already expected to," Vincent replied. "And as long as your going to be here doing the same, then I'm all for it. This isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Malon watched as Vincent pulled out a golden pocket watch from within his coat. He flipped it open and looked at the time. Malon's eye widened in shock, "Vincent, what time is it!"

"It nearing six now," Vincent replied. "I'm surprised that night hasn't fallen yet. Back where I'm from-."

"Look, I have to go start dinner," Malon interrupted. "You lead the horses back in the barn and give them the feedbags. Remember to wait for them to finish and take them off." Malon took off to the ranch house, leaving Vincent alone.

Vincent did as he was told and led all of the horses into the stables and fitted them with their feedbags. He sighed as he waited for the horses to stop eating. He leaned against the open barn door and looked over to the ranch house. Through the kitchen window, he saw Malon at the counter. Vincent smiled a little and kicked up some dirt. He couldn't help but find Malon sexy in her little apron.

"I'm finding it harder and harder to keep up with my self. Something about her is changing me. I don't know what it is… Sure, she's beautiful and independent but how many women I know are the same? Maybe… nah, it can't be. I mean, well, snap out of it Vincent. You're talking to yourself. Finally, the damn horses stopped eating."

Vincent finished the rest of his chores and closed the barn doors. Night was embracing the sky over Hyrule and was tucking it in for bed. In the cool darkness, Vincent looked over to Malon who was sitting herself down to a comfortable dinner. Vincent looked down. "I shouldn't bother her now. I ought to give her some space." Vincent pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at the time. Taking a deep breath, he returned it back to its resting place and put his hands in his pockets. He walked around the coral and seated himself under the tree at the far end. Vincent looked up into the twinkling stars that were appearing. Each one held a dream in the eyes of people everywhere in Hyrule.

The noise of grass being stepped on caught Vincent's attention and he turned his head. He saw Malon walking up to him with a bowl in her hands. She sat down next to Vincent and handed him the bowl. She smoothed out her skirt and looked at him, "I brought you some dinner. How come you came out here?"

"Where's my spoon?" Vincent said. Malon smiled a little as she forgot to give him the utensil in her hands. He took it from her and ate a spoonful. He swallowed, "I don't know. I figured you might have wanted a bit of space."

"Well, I kind of did but still…" Malon said. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Nothing really, just staring up at the stars," Vincent answered. "The sky is the limit to all our dreams right?"

"What is your dream Vincent?" Malon asked.

"Is sort of silly," Vincent retorted.

"Oh come on," Malon pleaded. "I'm the only one here. I promise I wont laugh."

"Fine," Vincent sighed. "I want to be strong enough so I can protect people, sort of like a super man. Anyways, I just want to do all that I can to save people from the insecurities and animosities in this world, a shield for them. And… this is my romantic fantasy. I want to find the one girl that I truly love and shield her entirely from all evils. I want to be her knight. A knight in rusty armor, golden armor, sacred armor-."

"Shining armor?" Malon gulped.

"Whatever armor… I just want to do that," Vincent said. He got up, "Great dinner Malon, its was terrific. We should be getting inside now."

Malon nodded. Vincent offered his hand and Malon took it to get up. She brushed the dirt off her skirt and found Vincent smiling. "What, what is it?"

"Nothing, just thought back to when you wore your apron. You just looked cute in it, that's all."

"Oh… um, thanks?" Malon said.

"How about you, Malon? Are you going to share your dream?" Vincent inquired. "I did go through all the trouble in telling you mine. Are you going to do the same?"

Malon looked away, "I want a kni-…" She stopped herself when she realized how compatible their dreams actually were. Malon looked at Vincent who raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I mean, I want to spend a night living like a queen would. Its seems so superficial compared to yours."

"Well, I'm not one to judge. Its your dream," Vincent said. "I hope you live it out one day."

"I hope so too," Malon said softly.

A/N: Stupid Final Fantasy XII, taking up all my time.


	4. Conquest

A/N: Shipoopi! Shipoopi, Shipoopi, the girl who's hard to get! Shipoopi! Shipoopi, Shipoopi, but you can win her yet.

Conquest

Malon sighed at the closed bedroom door. Waking the lazy Vincent every morning was becoming aggravating to Malon. Deciding to do her best to irritate him as well, Malon forced opened the door forcefully. Malon found herself surprised at what she saw. There was no one in the bed, which was perfectly made, and Vincent was wide-awake. There he stood fixing his collar in front of the window. He had his eyebrow raised at Malon.

"A little to eager to see me this morning, aren't we?" Vincent said.

"Uh, Vincent, your up early this morning," Malon said, stunned to see the heavy sleeper awake in the early morning. "What's the occasion?"

"It may have taken me exactly two weeks but…" Vincent stretched his arms. "I'm finally able to wake up on time. I'm still dead tired but I can fight that." He walked over to Malon and passed her. Vincent continued his way into the kitchen, "Is something wrong, Malon?"

"Huh, oh, no…" Malon answered. She followed Vincent to into the kitchen. He was already helping himself to breakfast along with an extra platter. "Ravishing appetite?"

"Actually," Vincent said. He set the two plates of breakfast on the table. "Just thought I'd get you a plate as well. Come sit, we always have a big day ahead of us."

Malon walked over and sat on the table, "Thank you, Vincent."

Vincent waved it off. He started to dig into the morning meal but something came across his mind. "What _are_ we doing today? Everyday it's something different. Why don't you tell me before hand?"

"Because I don't want to," Malon retorted devilishly. "Its such a good thing to have a strong man around in my father's absence. I would've hated filling the cart with milk all by myself."

Vincent's red eyes opened wide. His mouth dropped and his eyebrows were raised high. The idea of himself alone adding case after case of specialized milk onto a cart made him cry. "Why?" Vincent whined. He crossed his arms and pouted his lower lip, "This isn't fair!"

Malon smiled and shook her head, "Are you doing it?"

Vincent quickly returned to his normal self, "Yeah, I guess. I'd do anything if you ask me to… um, I mean. Its part of the job right? Stocking up the cart won't be fun but I guess I have no choice right? Who is going to the carthorse?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Malon said. "Elliptus looks like a strong enough horse and-."

"He's a warhorse though," Vincent said. He looked down at his plate of food and picked at it. Malon was a little stunned at his blatant argument. He sighed and looked back up, "Sorry about that. Shouldn't have cut you off."

"That's all right," Malon said. Vincent always did that. Whenever he got himself into an awkward predicament with her, he would always hold himself responsible. "Are you mad?"

"What? No, with you, never," Vincent quickly smiled at Malon. She could tell it was half-hearted.

"Well, I should've realized it. Elliptus isn't as big as Salem," Malon said. Salem was essentially Malon's private horse. Caramel color with a dark fudge like mane, it was specifically a horse for carrying a cart. She was grand in stature, unlike the more compact Elliptus. Vincent's horse looked ready to ride into battle and capable of the violent images. "That's it, just ready Salem. Are you all right with that?"

"No problem," Vincent answered. He quickly devoured the rest of his breakfast and marched off to do his work.

Malon picked up her fork and prodded the sausage on her plate. She rested her head on her backhand; "There I go again, scaring off another man, for now anyways. Vincent always comes back. He has no real reason, he works for no money and he works hard. He surely is different."

Vincent's eyes were focused on working but his mind wandered far off. His mind thought back to the gentle ranch owner back inside. How she kept invading his subconscious and entered his nightly dreams. The very feelings and emotions that kept his heart beating faster then normal whenever he was alone with her. Even to the pivotal butterflies that pestered his stomach whenever they became close. "I wonder how Malon feels…" came in a soft voice.

As he stacked the loose bottles of milk in the cart, one fell from Vincent's grip. With a panther-like agility and speed, Vincent crouched to catch the falling dairy. Unfortunately, Vincent caught it as soon as the bottle hit the ground. Shattering, the glass cut into Vincent's smooth hand. The redhead cursed under his breath as both the milk and blood soaked into the soil. He clenched his mouth shut as the pain shot through his hand. His hand was balled into a fist and the crimson liquid ran down and collected into drops.

The scarlet eyes winced in pain. The sting from the cut was becoming unbearable. More blood seeped from the crevices in his hand and made its journey downwards. The fluid of life reflected in his eyes and was quickly taken away as his eyelids closed and tears welled. Vincent groaned a little as the pain started to subside.

"Vincent?" Malon asked from behind him.

"Malon!" Vincent said. His voice was strained.

"Oh my, what happened?" she asked as she quickly examined the remnants of the broken bottle. She caught a glimpse of blood fall to the ground and noticed that it came from Vincent. Catching sight of Vincent's stained hand, her eyes opened in fearful shock. "Vincent, you cut your hand! Please, come inside so I can mend it."

"Malon," Vincent tried to reason as Malon took his free arm and dragged him back inside. "Its nothing serious. I just had an accident."

"Stop being stupid. Your hurt, you need help. My help," Malon said. She opened the house door and forced Vincent into a chair. "Wait right there and don't move!" she said. Malon quickly ran up the stairs and entered her room. Malon scoured her room for a special bottle. Finding deep within her dresser's drawer, it was a medical bottle in clear glass. Much like the bottles of the milk, this one held a very thick blue liquid. She grabbed a roll of bandages and quickly rushed back downstairs. She found Vincent sitting patiently waiting for her.

Malon took a deep breath and calmly walked to Vincent. She placed the bottle and bandages on the table and sat down on a seat. "Let me gat your hand Vincent," she ordered.

Vincent gave Malon his closed fist and when she grabbed it, he released it. Malon watched as his hand kept gushing out blood. A little worried, Malon quickly got up from her seat and went into the nearby bathroom. She picked up the bucket within it and filled it with cool water from the faucet. Malon took it back to Vincent and forced his hand into the pristine water. It quickly became reddened with his blood.

Malon watched as he winced in pain. Giving him a soft sorry, she took the bottle and opened it. "I know the water must've stung but, please, brace yourself for this." Malon took Vincent's hand and straightened it. His palm was read but the blood was slowly stopping. She took her clean rag from her belt and dipped the tip into the cerulean liquid. Taking a deep breath, she wiped Vincent's wound with it. She felt his hand resist and his low grunts. Keeping his hand firmly in hers, she cleaned his wound and then quickly bandaged it.

"It's not to deep, just pretty big," Malon said, finishing with the last wrap. "I don't think there should be any permanent damage or anything like that."

"Thanks," Vincent said.

"What happened?"

Vincent's eyes adverted her gaze, "I let one of the milk bottles slip. I think I'm getting rusty. I could've caught the falling bottle but… it sort of shattered when I did. What did you put on it? It stung like hell."

"A blue potion, simple name right? It supposed to heal any minor wounds. I always keep it with me, just in case," Malon said. "Listen, I'm supposed to take the cart to the market. I could've needed your help but if you want to stay…"

"I don't think so," Vincent said. "It takes more than this to keep me home. If you really need my help, hell even for a simple nothing, I'll come." He softly smiled at her.

Malon returned the gesture and looked down to her hands. She realized that she had never let Vincent's hand go. She quickly released it and looked down to the floor. Her face flushed with red. Malon looked up, careful not to reveal her blushed face (as if that was even possible) and still found Vincent smiling at her. His eyes revealed that he cared much about her, enough to take the pain and accompany her to the market.

"Vincent- I want you to…" Malon cut herself off. She grew fearful at the closing proximity of both of them. Were they… about to?

Vincent stopped. Malon watched as his right eye winced. It must've been the wound that caused him to act up. They relaxed back to their chairs. "I, well, we should finished prepping the cart so we can go while there is still light out."

"Right," Malon said.

Later, by midday they finally reached the bustling marketplace. Overly crowded, it was amazing to Vincent at how many people put up with the propinquity of everyone else. To him, it was a thief's paradise. Vincent, with the assist of Malon managed to set the cart right up and waited for any customers. Vincent mainly kept out of the way of Malon as she handled with the consumers.

It hadn't been an hour until Vincent came to meet someone very important, both to the country and to Malon's past. With the sun high above their heads, a young man clad in a worn, green tunic and matching cap walked into town. While his mundane, yet foreign, appearance mislead others, it instantly let Malon knew who it was.

"Oh my Goddesses, Link!" Malon yelled as she hugged her old friend. After embracing each other, what Vincent counted as, for an eternity, they let go. "So how's everything been? What have you been doing? What about Zelda?"

Link softly chuckled and signaled her to quiet herself. He gave a full smile and nodded over to Vincent.

"Oh that's right… Link, this is Vincent," Malon said.

"Dante Aegis II," Vincent added. "Nice to meet you."

Link outstretched his left hand. Vincent closed the gap and shook his hand.

"We really need to catch up," Malon said. "Vincent, could you look after the cart for me?"

Vincent sighed, "No problem."

Malon and Link walked off together. They didn't walk off to far, only enough to be by themselves. Vincent kept his eyes on them. He clenched both of his hand together in a tight fist. Even the awakening pain couldn't stop him.

"If your looking for another notch on your belt, you better look somewhere else," said a cackling old woman.

Vincent looked down to see the old lady browsing through the milks. "I don't keep notches. I never even made it with a woman."

She laughed, "What's the matter, cant find one willing to give it up?"

"They are all the same damn milk! I know that for a fact," Vincent said. "Just pick one."

"Oh I see. How I didn't notice this when I saw you is beyond me. It's all in how you keep staring at her. You love her don't you? Boy, its almost sad how obvious it is," she asked. She hooted, "Its only a shame that you will never meet her outlandish criteria."

Vincent's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about? What criteria? I mean, I just want to know. Not that I love her or anything."

"Boy, she wants a knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet," the old woman retorted. "And by the looks of it, you don't seem like a knight or have enough money to even afford any armor."

"A knight… armor… She never- This is just not going for me," Vincent muttered.

The old woman looked over through each bottle, "You can't pick and choose whom you'll fall in love with. It happens, its fate. Almost like how the best milk is hidden among commons, you can search far and wide to find her." She picked one up and examined it close. She opened her raggedy purse and paid Vincent the amount for the milk, "And like how I found mine, you found the woman you love."

Vincent scoffed and looked away. He watched as the old woman walked away. "Talk about senile, me in love with Malon. Absurd. I may not be a knight, but that doesn't mean I can't afford an extravagant piece of armor. But… she's the reason why I even began to work at the ranch. It can't be love at first- snap out of it. I'm a proud Aegis, the first son and master of duel swords. Could I…"

Vincent looked over to Malon who was laughing as Link spoke to her about something.

"Love her?"

A/N: Now we see something. Oh, yeah, Hyrule may be medieval but… they always had cool crap like internal plumbing.


	5. Approval

Approval

Malon eyes Vincent as he silently ate dinner. Lifting the fork to her lips and followed the same pattern he took. She pondered on what could've changed Vincent from the optimistic worker she hired to the stoic mute she was housing. Any attempts to prod for the reason were met with total silence. That really annoyed Malon. He simply sat across from her, with his eyes closed and his 'perfect' table manners. Malon stared at him hard, taking note at how he sat straight in his chair and how his elbows were off the table. She had enough.

Malon stood up from the table, "Vincent! Out with it, what the hell is wrong with you!"

Vincent coughed softly. He slowly opened his eyes and let his scarlet orbs bore into her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with me, Malon."

"Then why are you acting like I'm not even here?" Malon yelled.

Vincent couldn't take having Malon so man and sad at the same time. He sighed in defeat and pushed away his plate, "I'm not really sure myself. I know I've been sitting like this for a few days now but… There was the old woman and she revealed to me your 'real' dream."

Malon instantly quieted and sat back down in her seat. She felt the blood rush to her face as it dawned on her the severity of it all.

"I'm hoping you told me the truth. I know we're only in a business relationship but we shouldn't keep anything from each other, right? It would sort of break me if we weren't honest with each other. Maybe I'm being too sentimental and emotional. I seriously don't know what has gotten into me. But… do you really want a knight to sweep you off your feet?" Vincent finally asked.

Malon stayed quiet for a while and simply stared at her food. The idea of Vincent becoming her knight felt foreign yet right to her. She looked up to see the curious Vincent awaiting her answer. From what he says and does, all he wants is to serve her and make her happy. It even hurts him to have her in a negative state. "Vincent," she uttered. Malon looked up and softly smiled, "Your really gullible. Don't believe everything people tell you."

Vincent showed a sign of disappointment before he smiled to her. "Maybe I am. I guess I expect honesty from anyone and everyone. I shouldn't think like that. There are plenty of people who would use that against me. Sorry if I made your life miserable before."

"_Why are you always so nice to me, Vincent? Why is it that you continue to apologize for things your not even responsible for?" _Malon stared at Vincent, "Don't worry, you didn't. How is your hand?"

Vincent looked down at his injured hand. "Its better. Thanks for asking, Malon." He propped his arm on the table and laid his head on his fist. Vincent smiled and stared at Malon.

Malon giggled and looked away, "What is it Vincent? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He chuckled, "I'm not sure myself. Do you have any idea how stunning you are?"

Malon gave another laugh but she didn't believe it. She knew better. "Well, Vincent Dante Aegis, could you help me with the dishes?" Malon took up her plate and silverware from the table and walked to the sink. She turned back to Vincent and gave him a seductive look, "Coming?"

Vincent took the last bite of his meal and followed her example. At the sink, Vincent handed his plate to Malon and stood by as she washed them. Finishing the first one, Vincent took it from her and dried it. "Hey Malon, do you know why the cucco cross the road?"

Malon rolled her eyes and looked up at Vincent, "Are you honestly trying to breath life into a joke as old as that?"

"Maybe," Vincent smirked.

"Fine, why did it cross the road?"

"Simple, to get to the other side," Vincent said with a serious face on. It slowly started to break as he forced himself to not laugh.

"Oh my…" Malon said. "That was so corny."

"Still worth a laugh," Vincent said. He sighed happily, "Wonderful meal, my sweet valkyrie."

"I sometimes worry about you, Vincent," Malon said, shaking her head. She couldn't help but smile at his silly antics. A drowsy spell hit her suddenly and Malon could not contain the yawn that burst from her.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Tired?" Vincent asked in a soft voice.

"I am not eight years old, Vincent," Malon answered. "But to answer your ridiculous question, yes I am."

Vincent gently pushed Malon out of the way, "Go to bed, I'll finish up here. Go on, I wont burn down the house. Remember, sweet dream!"

Malon yawned again, "You better not. I know where you live." Malon waved a goodbye for her goodnight and went up the staircase to her bedroom. She went inside her bedroom and closed her door. Malon never locked it anymore; she knew that with Vincent downstairs no thief would be a fool enough to try. She undressed herself and then climbed into her pajamas. She crawled to her bed and laid down on it. Malon yawned once more before wrapping herself within the covers like a caterpillar starting to cocoon itself.

Sleep embraced Malon in its dark familiarity. She was tired and welcomed sleep. And within the darkness, Malon found herself in a dream, an almost perfect dream. There Malon stood, in an endless flower field, dancing and singing in the bright sunshine. She was happy and content with her life. Then it came. Dark clouds of dread and trepidation filled the sky and started to take her place of joy away from her. Malon ran away from it, trying to get away from the impending darkness.

But it was catching up to her. Malon turned around fearfully and backed away. The clouds were malicious and destroyed her field. What was left was in back of her. In front of her was nothing but despair. Striking lightning cracked the ground and burned the flora.

"No…" she said as she kept taking more steps backward. Malon then bumped into somebody. She slowly turned around to see Vincent standing tall behind her. He scarlet eyes were fixated on the coming storm. He looked down at Malon with no change of expression on his face. "Vincent? What are you doing here?"

Vincent took her right hand in his and raised his left arm into the sky. He made the signal to stop and the clouds started to disappear from her realm. He looked down from the heavens and smiled down at Malon. "This is only a fake diorama. You envisioned your perfect place to call your own. Darkness intruded, I came to stop it, like I said I would."

It was then Malon noticed the pair of wings on Vincent's back. She looked up to her guardian, "What do you mean like you would, Vincent? What are you talking about?"

His wings unfolded themselves. Malon gazed at their majestic glory and divine stature. The feathered appendages were widely extended and then they slowly wrapped themselves around Malon, pulling her closer to him. Malon found herself bound close to Vincent. Her head lay on his chest where she could here his beating heart. She felt safe and protected. With his wings shielding her and Vincent as her guardian, Malon knew nothing would do her wrong.

"Malon… I told you I will protect you from all evils," Vincent said. "But all I need… is love."

"Love?" Malon mouthed. She found his gaze with hers, "Does that mean…"

Vincent kissed her forehead, "I love-"

Malon sat up in bed. The slam from the door downstairs woke her from her dream. Yawning, Malon stretched and looked down to see Vincent's white jacket on top of her. She wondered how did it get there but then remembered her dream. Her eyes then wandered to her bedroom window to see the sun high above in the sky. For an odd reason, it didn't seem as bright as it usually did. Still, Malon realized she had slept in and quickly made herself presentable.

Cursing herself for sleeping so late, Malon raced downstairs. With his jacket in hand, she found its owner at the table snaking on an apple. At that time, Malon's blood began to boil and stomped her way over to Vincent.

"You pale faced bastard!" Malon shouted.

"Uh, Malon," Vincent quivered. "Um, what happened?"

Malon shoved the jacket into his chest, causing him to grunt. "Why didn't you wake me up? You know perfectly well that only leads to complications with business. And how do I wake up? By someone slamming the door!"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, honey," came an elder man's voice.

Malon turned around to see her father in his blue overalls standing outside his bedroom. She instantly forgot her trouble with Vincent and ran to her father. Wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a vice-like hug, Malon was happy to see her father again after his long absence.

"You came back daddy!" Malon said.

"Now I hope your not giving this poor lad too much trouble for my wrongdoing," Talon said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Malon," Vincent said, putting his jacket on. "It looked like you needed to rest so I didn't wake you when you failed to wake yourself. Don't worry about the horses or cuccos, I already took care of that."

"Oh…" Malon said.

"Honey," Talon started. "Do you mind telling me why we have a new ranch hand? Whatever happened to my old friend Ingo?"

"Oh, right," Malon said unenthusiastically. "Well, dad, he sort of got a slick mouth and lazy when you left. So by some twist of fate, Vincent walked in at that very moment and offered his services. I guess from what you just heard, he's rather dependable and hardworking."

"I see," Talon said.

"Oh," Malon turned around to Vincent. "Why was your jacket on me when I woke up?"

"About that," Vincent said. "Well, when I checked up on you, it was near freezing outside. Guess I wasn't thinking straight but I thought my jacket would be suffice."

"Thank you, Vincent," Malon said. "I know you meant well."

"I always do," Vincent said in return. He finished the rest of his apple, "I'd better check on the horses. Nice to meet you, sir." Vincent waved goodbye as he walked out of the house.

"He seems nice," Talon said to her daughter.

"He is," Malon answered. "He's actually very sweet and innocent."

"Quite handsome," he added.

"Very…"

Talon chuckled at his daughter's infatuation.

"What is it?" Malon asked.

Talon brushed his mustache with his hand, "Nothing, honey. I think Vincent is a great boy to marry one day. I just hope he finds his girl one day soon."


	6. Knightfall

A/N: I just beat Twilight Princess… this is why I'm updating.

Knightfall

"Another day," Vincent whispered to himself. He stood in front of the mirror in his room. A lantern that sat on top of the dresser provided the only light in the otherwise dark room. He fixed his white collar before reaching inside his jacket for his pocket watch to check on the time. After noting that it was earlier than he had anticipated, Vincent went over to his bed and laid down on it. Vincent combed back the strands of hair that bothered his eyes and stared into the ceiling.

Vincent sighed and took out his watch. Using his thumb, Vincent felt the outline of the phoenix grasping the Triforce engraved on his watch. He felt the time ticking away as he held it in his palm. Vincent flipped it open and read the inscription. "For my dearest son, from a loving, yet scared mother hoping you find whatever you're looking for. It isn't much… but I'll know you'll love it," Vincent read aloud. He smiled softly and closed his eyes for a moment, "I'm not sure I have mom… Maybe I just left because I was being an idiot. I'd like to think I'm not but… whatever."

The door to his room opened and Malon stood in the doorway. Or course, it was only a silhouette of her since inside the room was so dark and the kitchen had enough candles lit for no reason, but Vincent knew it was her.

"Vincent?" she asked through the darkness. "Are you awake?"

He groaned and sat up in his bed. He scratched the back of his head and stared at her, "Yeah. What are you doing up so early? I don't even know how I got up at this time."

"Vincent…" Malon said. She walked inside and sat next to him on the bed, "I couldn't sleep last night."

"I know… it was so hot. Like the cold was just the last breath of spring before summer came in and it unbearable heat," Vincent said. "Oh, sorry, you came in for a reason right?"

Malon smiled. She loved his politeness. "Look, remember that night when you asked me if I was telling the truth about my dream?"

Vincent nodded his head, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I haven't been truthful with you, Vincent," Malon said. "I'm sorry but I felt that you shouldn't really know the truth. I guess I'm afraid about it… and your dream but I decided I owe it to you to tell you the truth."

"Well… better late then never…" Vincent said softly. He looked down at the ground, away from her.

"Vincent?" Malon asked.

He looked back up at her with a smile plastered on his face. "Come on, you know I never blame you for anything. If you thought it was better I didn't know, then it would've been better. But that isn't the situation now, is it?"

Malon smiled meekly, "Your right… but I want you to hear it from me. I want a knight to sweep me off my feet. Just another farm girl's silly dream of true happiness."

"And I'm sure it'll come true," Vincent said. He stood up from the bed while Malon watched him. "We'd better not dilly dally. Come on Malon, let's get this day over with so I can eat your delicious cooking."

Malon laughed as she did the same. "Does your stomach hold more lay way then your brain? What is it with you and food?"

"Food is good," Vincent answered. "Besides, we talk so much more during dinner."

"Hey, Vincent," Malon said as they sat down at the table. "You really think summer's coming in now?"

Vincent marveled at the food on the plate in front of him, "Where did you get the time to- oh right. Summer should be coming in. Its around that time of the year again, its getting steaming hot. Why are you asking?"

Malon gave a devilish smile, "Because I wanted my own garden for a while now and… Let's me just say that with a strong man like yourself could easily grant me one. Today."

He whimpered and his eyes began to water. Malon admired his acting ability. Vincent could pull a childish act from nowhere to things he might complain about. But he wouldn't, his self-imposed vow to never deny a lady's – especially Malon's – request never allowed any room for complaint. It could've been very restrictive but Vincent found no fault in it. "I only hope that you have most of the materials ready if you want me to make a garden."

"Aren't you lucky," Malon said. Vincent sighed and checked his watch again. The door at the base of the stairs opened and Talon walked out.

"Good mornin'!" he said enthusiastically. "Ain't it great being back?" he asked as he sat own at the table. "You two are up really early. Wanna get all the chores done, do ya? Well, with me around its all going to go by faster."

"Don't bet on it," Malon whispered to Vincent. He chuckled at her comment and continued to eat and listen. "Hey daddy! Since summer's here, Vincent volunteered to make my garden."

"I'd better get some corn…" Vincent muttered.

"Corn?" Malon asked. She found that random, even for Vincent.

He smirked and took another bite of breakfast. "Best vegetable out there." He stood from the breakfast table and went for the door. He placed his hand on the knob, "You really ought to eat faster. That way, we see more of each other at breakfast."

"Charming young lad, isn't he?" Talon asked. "Bit… eccentric though."

Vincent rounded the ranch house and found all the materials necessary to create that garden Malon asked for. A thought surfaced to his head, "When the hell did these things come? I always round the corner every day, and they aren't supposed to be here." He shrugged, "It's all good… I suppose."

He moved everything away, deciding that Malon wanted the garden there. Vincent took the hoe and began to use it. With every strike at the ground, Vincent found that making the garden wouldn't be as easy as he thought. With the sun starting to beat down unmercifully, it was also getting unbearable inside his jacket. As the first thing to go, his jacket was tossed aside so that Vincent could remedy the painful heat he was experiencing. As he continued to prep the ground to an acceptable area for a garden, the sun slowly raised itself to a higher position. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Vincent cursed the unholy heat plaguing Hyrule at the moment.

"Stop being so hot!" he shouted to the sun. Vincent scoffed, "I must be suffering from heat stroke… I'm so delusional. Great, I'm talking to myself. Definitely from the heat. It's so freaking hot… Why do I have to wear black all the time? What is it, my uniform?"

Having enough, Vincent took off his black, long-sleeved shirt. "So much better…"

Malon wiped away the sweat that dripped from her nose. Even inside the house was no better then outside. And she knew this. So Malon decided to make use of the lemons that were in the house. Squeezing the last bit of what the lemon's had to offer, Malon took their extract and added water and sugar. Not much after stirring, Malon finished concocting lemonade with the sole goal of providing her favorite employee refreshment. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, Malon poured in the yellow liquid and then took it outside.

She rounded the corner and was… astounded to what she saw. Now, Malon knew that Vincent was most likely a pretty athletic man. After all, someone who has two swords would most likely use them. She remembered the time she saw Link without his shirt on and he was chiseled. But Vincent, he took her breath away. His back was to her but Malon could easily see his strong arms at work joined to his broad shoulders. His skin was fair all over but it glistened in sweat from his labor.

Blinking, Malon shook her head to try to get rid of depraved thoughts that began to make their way inside her mind. "V- Vincent?"

Vincent stopped and turned around. Malon almost fainted when she saw his bare chest. The way Vincent was built was the same way any man can mimic a mortal Adonis. His stomach was flat and his chest heaved as he gasped for breath, "Yes… Malon?"

She fought hard to not wander down past his face. "I know you must be hot so I made you some lemonade."

"Aw, thanks," Vincent said. He took the glass from Malon and started to chug it down. Malon watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. He finished the drink up and exhaled. Vincent handed the glass back to Malon, "Just what I needed. Thanks a lot Malon."

"No problem," Malon said. _"No one can be allowed to be that sexy."_

"Almost done now," Vincent said, while clearly not.

"I guess I'll see you later then," Malon said. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"No problem," Vincent answered.

Time went by and Vincent neared completion of the garden. Sighing happily at all he had accomplished in the day, Vincent leaned on the hoe and watched as the sun turned from its normal golden glow to the burning orange and red. As he was readying himself to start seeding, he heard the chink of armor and a trot of a horse. He peeked around the corner to see a man in armor entering the ranch with his horse, decorated in its own armor and regal cloak.

"What the hell…" Vincent said. He saw Malon run from the house over to the knight. For that moment, the green-eyed monster entered Vincent's psyche and caused him to ball up his fist. Right then, Vincent felt like nothing will do the world any more justice than to pummel the wandering knight into a pile of bloodied steel. How people can dream…

"May I help you?" Malon asked with an energetic tone.

The knight jumped down from his mounted position and removed his helm. His dark golden hair flew out and fell past his shoulder. His dark blue eyes sparkled brilliantly like his armor. He smiled in his arrogant way, "Maybe you can beautiful. I'm wondering if you can care for my horse? I don't like trusting Luna with those regular scrubs at the castle."

"So, I take it your really a knight," Malon said.

"Sir Maxi," he said. "Yes, I am a knight."

"Oh, wow," Malon said impressed.

Vincent tightened his grip on the hoe as he watched the knight talk to Malon. His eyes were narrowed and his brow furrowed. He was obviously jealous and was ready to, if not murder, hurt the knight really badly. His eyes flared, holding a raging fire within them.

"Something tells me that this has happened before," came Talon's voice.

Vincent didn't notice that Talon was right in front of him. He shook his murderous thoughts away, "What makes you say that?"

"You said something about blonds and swooning," Talon answered.

"I did?" Vincent asked.

Talon nodded. "Why are you angry, lad?"

"Its nothing," Vincent said and went over to pick up the bag of seeds. "Just that I'm stuck here while… screw it. Its not worth going into."

"Are you sure?" Talon asked.

"I'm sure," Vincent responded.

"Lad, you can tell me," Talon said. He tried to cope with Vincent. He knew how it must be for a young man trying to find his number one. He also knew that a man like Vincent would be hard to crack. Pride was pretty useless it when it came to emotion.

"I said that it's nothing," Vincent said, dropping down the bag of seeds angrily. "Let's just let it go. I'm tired of people hounding me about this. A person can't plan anything in peace anymore."

"I see," Talon said. "Then its all right if I can say that you and Malon are just associates."

"That's right," Vincent said. He picked up the seeds again but looked at Talon. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Are you goin' to say it now?" Talon asked.

"I'm in love with your daughter!" Vincent shouted. "She captivated me with her strong individualism and her unparalleled beauty! I can say that no other woman can match her. If I were to dream up the perfect woman, she'd still be inferior to her." Tears welled up in Vincent's eyes, "That's why I allow these asshats to talk to her. If that ends up her knight, then she'll be happy. I'll be happy. I may hate them to living hell but it won't matter if they make her happy."

"Why don't you tell her how you'll feel?" Talon asked.

"Cause I'm a scared kitten," Vincent replied. "I can't handle rejection. But… maybe… I don't know."

Talon placed his hand on Vincent's shoulder. "If anyone needs support, its you. Give it time, lad."

"Your okay with it?" Vincent asked.

Talon nodded, "You definitely love her. No doubt about it."


	7. Playtime

A/N: School sucks.

Playtime

Vincent sat alone at the breakfast table. The early morning sunlight broke through the darkness within the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Vincent continued to play with his watch. It golden surface caught the light and made it shimmer. As Vincent kept opening and closed it, his watch began to develop a low squeak. But Vincent didn't notice it; he had a lot of thoughts to be reflect upon to keep him preoccupied. Even his heavy eyelids didn't waver his thoughts. It was only a few days ago when he finally admitted to himself and _her _father that he was in love with _her_. It was then that it hit him like a flying fist. He was indeed in love with _her_ and now it was all on his shoulder's to work up the courage to tell her. It all looked easy on paper. All Vincent had to do was call Malon over somewhere they could be alone and then whisper it in her ear. They share a kiss and then wedding bells would be heard. Match made in heaven. On paper. Vincent knew life was no fairy tale. Oh, that would make things so much better but that wasn't happening. In real life, the evil stepmother gets her way. The prince doesn't get the damsel. The knight in shining armor gets burned to a crisp by the guardian dragon.

He sighed. Vincent ran his finger through his red hair. He flipped his watch one more time and watched as the seconds ticked away. Each one was another moment lost with her. That little fact pained him, it tore at his heart. Now all he wanted was to spend all his time with her, to make sure she was safe, to tell her how much he loved her. Vincent stood up from the chair quickly, knocking the chair over backwards. Cursing himself mentally for the noise he caused, he raised the chair and propped it back to its original position. He then heard the upstairs door open and close. Vincent couldn't believe his luck. Expecting soft steps traveling down the stairs, his ears instead received the knock of boots on wood descending.

His heart skipped as Malon came down the stairs. Even in the dark, he still could not bring any negative thoughts about her. Malon stood with a little perplexed look upon her face as she saw Vincent standing in the kitchen. Vincent turned his head away as she approached him. When it came down to it, having fair skin made it impossible to hide the blood rushing to his face. Blushing with affection was detectable, and he feared what Malon thought. And that was the answer to his plight, what if she didn't love him back. Worse, didn't like him back. Not even a shred of fondness in her. What was left but a humiliated Vincent with a destroyed pride. And that was all Vincent had, his pride.

"Vincent," Malon called out softly in the shedding dark. From the corner of his eyes, Vincent saw a little smile spread on her face. "You just couldn't wait till breakfast to see me, now could you?"

"Caught red-handed," Vincent uttered. And that was the truth, no sugar-coating it. "The chair didn't wake you, did it?"

Malon shook her head. "I've been awake for a while now. In fact, I just put on my boots when I heard it."

"As long as it didn't wake you," Vincent said, rather nonchalantly. He turned away from Malon and sat back down on the chair that fell. He crossed his arms, causing a rustle from his white jacket.

Malon giggled at Vincent's innocent caring manner and how he tried to shun it away. Ever since she met Maxi, Malon truly began to see what kind of man Vincent was. Maybe it was a way that she could weigh both pros and cons for both men and then decide who was exactly her knight. On the other hand, maybe it was because with another man in her life that caused her to see the others. She remembered Link a few days ago. The strong, silent type, he easily would help others without a second thought. As if Link ever thought twice for whatever he did. He was so perfect in her mind that whenever he did something, there would be no need for a second try since the first got the job done. But Vincent… he wasn't exactly the same but he had an unparallel respect for women.

At least, he was very gentleman-like with Malon.

She watched Vincent yawn, very unlike him. "Vincent, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Vincent questioned. He finished the tired yawn and shook his head, "Sorry about that. I'm just a bit tired."

"Did you get a good night's rest?" Malon asked, concerned.

Vincent rubbed his eyes, "No, not really. I had a few things on my mind for these past few days."

Malon finished closing the gap between them and took the seat next to him. In the soft light, she began to notice how handsome he seemed. His red eyes drifted over to her, into the corner of his socket. He sat there, paying little attention to her next to him, with his hand in front of his face. Malon deduced that he was just tired, like he said, and that left him in such a position.

"Do you mind telling me? Maybe it'll help," Malon suggested.

Vincent usual narrow eyes widened. There was no way he could bring himself up to tell her what was really happening in his mind. All the surfaced was simply the thought of him telling her how much he loves her. End story. No prologue. Nothing. A very grand, well thought out end indeed. At first, Vincent actually contemplated on telling Malon right there. He saw it all in his mind. The dark ambiance gave the right mood for him to let him tell his secret. But, Vincent became yellow.

"Its- its nothing Malon," Vincent said. "Don't worry your pretty little head, okay?" He shifted his position so that he could have a full look at her.

"Are you sure?" Malon asked.

Vincent nodded as he stroke her cheek tenderly. Before he took his hand away, Malon surprised him as both of her hands held his. She had her eyes closed, almost as if she were ready for him to lean in. But before any courage could be worked up, the door at the base of the stairs swung violently. Instantaneously, Malon let go of Vincent's hand and he withdrew his arm. Talon stood at the doorway with a big smile on his face (but knowing him, he would go right back to sleep given the chance).

"What's wrong with you two?" Talon asked them. He noted their excited state and darting eyes. "Why do you look like you done sumthin' wrong?"

While Vincent kept his scared look, Malon came to help. "Its nothing, daddy. Vincent was just telling me about his boyhood days. It's a little touchy with him, that's all."

"I see," Talon said. "I'm sorry for leaving you two so early but there is someone I have lined up to talk to. I have to git now so I can be at the castle bridge when it lowers."

"Bye, daddy," Malon said, unsure how to take his new, diligent self.

"See you later then, sir," Vincent said respectfully.

Talon left the two alone as he went out the front door. For a few moments, there was an awkward silence between Malon and Vincent. The sun was now becoming the hot sphere it would soon end up becoming in a few hours. There was no doubt that it was going to be a sweltering day, much to the complaint of Vincent. Malon looked down to the wooden table, staring hard at the knob that was embedded in the surface. She looked back to Vincent who know was back to playing with his pocket watch. Sighing, she stood up and declared that she was going to start breakfast. As she stood and turned her back on him, she could have sworn he heard the fated phrase that contained the long sought after four-lettered word.

Not much later that morning, Vincent was off doing chores and Malon was tending to the horses. They had just started working when her father came back to the ranch accompanied by someone they knew all to well. In a brief moment when they had went over to greet Talon, Vincent felt his temper rising and Malon cursed the Goddesses. Her father had brought back the man that Malon and Vincent had now detested. He stood behind her father with his yellow-toothed smirk and ugly green and white overalls. He rubbed his hands greedily, faking an apology.

"You got to be kidding me," Vincent said under his breath. He didn't like Ingo, especially after their encounter in the barn. Fortunately, that was the last time Vincent had even heard of Ingo, until that day that is.

"But dad, he never-."

"I know, I know, I heard your story," Talon said. "But what law is there that doesn't give a man a second chance? I'm sure Ingo will be a better employee this time around."

"But we already have Vincent," Malon added.

Knowing that Malon actually gave a damn and acknowledged his existence made Vincent glad. He stood back behind Malon, just to see the situation unfolding. After Malon had added her statement, he looked over to Talon to hear his counter.

"And he works diligently," Talon said. "But since he doesn't asks for anything except room and lodging, we can afford to have Ingo come back. Think about, it will mean less work for both of you."

Not a chance was all that surfaced in Malon's mind. Hell, she knew that work would only double with Ingo back at the ranch. On top of doing the chores (excluding whatever Ingo work would do and back when it her and Vincent) she would also have to keep Ingo disciplined.

Vincent leaned over to Malon's ear, "Sounds like this is going to perfect…"

Malon caught his sarcasm and laughed softly. Talon and Ingo looked at the two with confused eyes. Catching their eyes, Malon stopped her laughter and stood sternly.

"Well, time to work," Talon said. "Let's not dawdle. Don't worry Malon, everything will be fine."

After those words of so-called encouragement, Ingo went off to do a little bit of work. Very little. Barely enough to qualify as work but he did something. On the other hand, Malon and Vincent were working their asses off. As the day wore on, the sun only became more hostile on its attack on the beaten land and laborers. Its brutal rays were harsher than the day Vincent had to take off his coat. But that day, on the verge of collapse, Vincent kept his full attire on. Panting heavily, all he wanted to drown himself in icy cold water that flowed from Zora's Domain.

Malon also felt the extreme heat herself. She had to say that it was quite possibly the hottest day she has endured through. She looked over to Vincent who was tending to her garden. It almost saddened her to see him watering the plant before himself. A little, naughty part of her that lay deep within wished for Vincent to take off his coat and shirt to reveal his naked torso. She wanted him to use the water to his advantage and douse himself in it. Shaking herself from her indecent daydream, to see her closest friends come into the ranch.

Link and Zelda entered the ranch. It was apparent to Malon that they were off for the lake because of their swimsuits. Malon wished she looked near half as well as Zelda did. The swimsuit she wore complemented her figure and curves. She stood with long, slender legs, a bust that was adequate but marvelous nonetheless, and a handsome hunk at her side. Malon only dreamed of switching places with the princess. Malon finished with the horse she dealt with and walked over to the married couple. In a hot, but happy reunion, they exchanged greetings and talked about the unbearable heat.

"Yeah, that's why we're going to lake," Zelda said. She pointed to the bottle of wine and picnic basket, "It ought to be real fun. But we feel it's been a while since we've seen you, so we came to ask if you come along."

Sure, a tag-along. A third wheel. Malon didn't really want their pity. But their idea was genius. She hoped her father would let her go. Before a yes or no, Malon bid them to wait for a moment before she went to look for him. And as it was no surprise, he was inside the ranch house (although he wasn't sleeping with the cucco like he used to do). She walked up to her father as he sat at the table.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, Malon?" he asked in response. He wiped a drop of sweat that appeared on his brow and turned to look at his daughter. "Is there something wrong?"

"No… but Link and Zelda came around. They want me to come with them to the lake. I'm just wondering if you could handle the work here without me for a while," Malon said. In short, she was asking for permission.

"Of course I can," he replied. "Go and have some fun. I'm sure the lake will be a good place to be in this heat. Are you going to ask Vincent?"

Malon almost jumped for joy. First, she had gotten her approval and now she could take Vincent. What was she, five? But before ecstasy could really settle in, she thought about the work. "But, don't you need him to help out here?"

"I was your age once too," Talon said. "I know what's it like to work for days with no fun. Don't worry about the ranch or me for right now. Take Vincent if he wants to go and have a bit of fun."

"Thank you daddy," Malon said. She hugged her father and almost ran up the stairs. It then hit her that she should tell Link and Zelda she was going. On top of that, she also had to ask Vincent. Malon rushed out the door to find Link and Zelda still waiting. Was there patience eternal? One would think at how Malon would take her time. She calmly told them her answer and asked if she could bring her friend Vincent. Link and Zelda looked at each other, knowing the hidden bond between Malon and Vincent and said yes. Malon thanked them and went around for Vincent.

"Vincent, your hot aren't you?" Malon asked. She then realized the stupidity in her question. It was near the temperature of hell and he worked outside in a damn jacket! How could he not be hot? And then there is the double meaning in her question. _Was he hot? _Malon knew he beyond hot and straight into smoking sexy. She changed her question, "Want to go to the lake with me, Link, and Zelda?"

"I don't know," Vincent said. "I never learned how to swim."

Malon almost fell over laughing. She knew the few stories Link told her how he fell in water with pounds of equipment with him. She juxtaposition him with Vincent, it was near hilarious that her redhead could not even keep himself afloat. With tears welling in her eyes as she held back laughter, she only muttered, "Please?"

Vincent sighed. Never deny a lady's request. Lesson one of being an Aegis male. "Fine…"

"Please get ready," Malon said as she flew away back around the corner.

Vincent sighed once again and turned off the spout for the garden. While the heat was indeed getting bothersome to Vincent, it almost became another part to his life. He questioned why heat stroke hadn't got to him yet and then went off to fulfill Malon's request.

At the lake, while Malon and Zelda danced in the cool water, Vincent sat on the green grass with Link. Unlike Vincent though, Link had already went in the water and was simply drying off and waited for the two women to start the afternoon lunch picnic. He turned to Vincent who was still in his white jacket. Vincent turned his eyes over to Link and with a piercing stare, "I'm not going in."

Link raised one of his golden brown eyebrows.

"I don't care. I'm not going in. Not in a million years. Sure, I may have come in shorts and regular shirt but I never had plans in going in. And don't you dare try to convince me in going in. Got it?" Vincent said.

That was when Malon and Zelda came up the bank and sat down on the red and white checkerboard blanket. They both could not quiet themselves on how ravenous they were and were ready to start destroying the innards of the picnic basket. As Link passed out plates and Zelda with the servings, Malon and Vincent were simply staring at the two.

"You still haven't gotten in," Malon said.

Vincent had a hard time in keeping his eyes on Malon's eyes. In the time he knew her, Vincent could no believe the incredible figure that Malon had. By comparison, Malon was just a bit more developed than Zelda but that was not a bad thing, especially to Vincent. "I told you, I can't swim."

"Play near the shore then," Malon said. "I'll be there with you."

"Malon, Vincent, drink?" Zelda asked, butting into their idle talk.

While Malon said yes, Vincent refused the free alcohol. "I'm sorry, but I strictly dislike drinking and consuming liquor. I'm not being a jerk about it, but if I would only drink if I was seriously depressed or the like."

"That's okay," Zelda said, putting away the extra cup. Vincent wondered exactly what was the reason behind the exact number of utensils and such. There was four of everything. Did Link and Zelda know that Malon was going to make him come? That could be taken a few ways than stated.

The group enjoyed their meal with little talk. Link and Zelda expressed their love, like it wasn't enough that they had planned the trip already. While Vincent remained quiet with Link as more talk with the girls ensued, time began to pass and the three normal people wanted to go for one last swim. Link and Zelda went in first but Malon stayed behind with Vincent. She stared at him, coaxing him to come. Unspoken but she really wanted for Vincent to go in.

"Vincent, would you like to go for a swim?" Malon asked.

"Maybe if I could," Vincent said. Pretty soon, the question was going to come up.

"Vincent, are you sure you just don't want to waddle in the shore?" she asked.

"I'm sure," Vincent said.

"Okay, fine," Malon said. She got up and took one step before whirling around, "Please Vincent, let's go for a swim."

Hooked and landed. Vincent smiled a little. He didn't want to admit it but he was actually now looking forward to getting wet. All in his life he never wanted to learn how to swim. Just for her. But, that was his way of thinking now. Vincent took off his white jacket and removed his shirt and boots. He didn't feel right only in shorts but for some reason, he knew that Malon was actually enjoying it. He only wanted for his skin to be a little darker. With the sun bouncing off, he looked whiter than usual.

Malon took his hand and the two went into the shallow water. As Vincent finally began to have a slight it of fun, Link and Zelda noticed how they both were around with each other. As Malon splashed water over to Vincent and as he sometimes drug her under, it was apparent that they were near perfect for each other. The only people who didn't know this was the two secret lovers themselves. Each holding their own emotions for one another, it was only a matter of time when it came to fruition.

As the Link and Zelda separated, Vincent and Malon continued on their way back to the ranch. Nighttime was closing in and they started to pick up the pace. Worried she might feel a little cold Vincent gave her his jacket. Not tailored made to fight off cool but it did more than a two-piece bikini. Malon laid her head on Vincent's shoulder as they walked. A little unsure on what to do, Vincent thought about putting his arm around her. But after a few awkward moments, he still didn't.

"See, told you it would be better in the water," Malon said.

Vincent looked down to her, "Yeah, you were right." Vincent clenched his jaw as he slid his arm on her as they walked. He winced as he waited for the coming 'Get off me' but it never came.

"Too bad tomorrow isn't going to be like today was," Malon said.

"That just means it'll be cooler," Vincent said.

Malon smiled. "True… Thanks for coming Vincent."

"You asked me to, I couldn't just say no," Vincent said. "But thanks for inviting me."

A/N: School still sucks.


	8. Options

A/N: I know you guys read for entertainment. We all do. But it doesn't hurt to read between the lines…

Options

Malon found herself back in her never-ending field of flowers. Each bud was in bloom and the field radiated in its flamboyant vastness. Malon looked around her, she just found herself there with little recognition on the events before. To her, it was almost like someone had plucked her from the ranch and dropped her to the field. But it wasn't bad; the field of flowers was her dreams and a safe haven. Except for the last time. Last time, that horrible wickedness invaded her sanctuary and came to her. Maybe it meant more but it was dead frightening for Malon. She wondered what would've happened if her angelic Vincent hadn't appeared when he did. To her, it was a blessing, both in the dream and in real life. She had no one to say she was beautiful. Her father did but that was her father, it came standard issue. There was no that wanted to keep her safe like Vincent did. He was ready to die for her if the chance came.

There was nothing around for miles. Much like the last time. Only the farm girl and the blossoming flowers were in her retreat. As Malon finally let down her guard, the formless malice showed itself again. It turned the clouds and sky to a ceiling of gray and thunder. Lightning lit the formations in the sky giving a dastardly warning. Like it was tempting her, the ground under the darkness was completely untouched. It wanted for her to come. It wanted for Malon to step into the dark so that it could finally take her. And Malon almost contemplated going there. She felt like it was the only thing going for her. It would fill her heart and take away the emptiness, if only for a while.

Before she took a step, a strong voice stopped her. It came from behind, leaving her frozen in her tracks. The voice was there all the time. It had kept watch as she made her decision. Malon turned her head to find the divine Vincent. While this subconscious concoction was as close to the original as possible (most likely having the same physique as well), this was Malon's guardian here, the one place the original cannot get to. Unlike last time, however, this Vincent now sported another pair of wings under the ones on his shoulder. They were wider, longer, and simply grander. His eyes were focused on her, a fierce determination behind them.

"Malon, please don't go any farther," he pleaded. "What darkness will give you will never be as pleasant as what the light can give you."

"Like you?" Malon asked. She knew it was a foolish question, how can her dream respond to herself?

Vincent looks stunned at her question. For a minute, his eyes wavered. "It's easy to see what's in front of us and take it. A knight could be in shining armor, but what is that worth if he's nothing more than a total disgrace. What if truly being a knight meant being one at heart? Chivalry is not dead…"

Chivalry, the ideals of knights. Malon knew most Hylian knights practiced it. It was required to become one. Of course, after one was knighted, some ideals became lost in their mind. Is that what Vincent meant when he referenced it to being dead? It wasn't completely dead, but becoming a knight now wasn't heavily depended on those archaic beliefs. Hyrule needed soldiers so they sacrificed honor for power. It was good while it lasted but it created many black knights. These knights didn't hold the beliefs close to their heart. For them, it was another set of rules to follow. They were the antithesis of Malon's long fantasized knight who came to the ranch and swept her off her feet.

"At heart?" Malon asked.

Vincent pointed to his, "At heart."

Malon decided not to go into the beckoning darkness. Vincent walked over to her and with his wings on the left, built a wall to protect her from the closing darkness. He looked over his shoulder to her and smiled. It was warm, caring, and assured Malon of the other's Vincent's promise. Not directly to her but, it didn't matter. It was her dream. He turned his head back to face the darkness approaching.

"Vincent?"

"I know I can't protect you from anything. And, I know I shouldn't. It is not right for me to shield you from the world but I can do everything I can to shield you from harm. Anything that can hurt you will face me. I can always guarantee your safety," Vincent said. "Now, could you please head the other way? I know I have grown stronger. I finally learned more about myself but as I do, this will become a greater threat."

Malon nodded, "Please be careful."

Vincent remained quiet as she said so. He looked down to the flowers. Each one was delicate and easily trampled. How many times can a guy say the same thing about a woman? Vincent knew better. Malon was a fighter to the end. Yes, she was a woman but that didn't mean anything. She fought for respect and when it didn't come, she booted the person who didn't show it. No, not like a flower at all. They would easily fall to one's feet whether they have good or bad intentions.

"I will…"

Malon's eyes fluttered open. She was back in her room, safe and sound. Like many dreams, her latest one was difficult to recall. It was locked away in the recesses of her mind. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try to remember. She did last time and she was going to do it again. After sitting up to help herself remember, it almost all came back to her. Some details were fuzzy but it was nearly there. She thought long and hard about what it meant. She questioned herself why did Vincent keep coming back. Malon could not think of the answer, more than anything she was still admitting it to herself. She got up from her bed, leaving it in the rustled mess, and walked to her mirror. There was little light in her room, but there was enough to see her reflection.

"Does he really like me?" Malon asked to the dead air. She stared at herself in the mirror. She saw the redheaded girl that never really had a man actually become more then friends with her, the young lady that was always passed over for the ditzy blond. Of course, she was far more beautiful than a simple mistress found on any street. But that never really hit Malon. "But he can do so much better. As much as I would love to…" Love? Was Malon actually thinking that she had fallen for him? Any one could see she was smitten long before. But she didn't see it; maybe because they were meant for each other and instead of finding a new friend, it was like reuniting with an old lover.

"Time to get dressed," Malon said. She heard the cucco caw, marking that it was morning. She wondered if Vincent was up. He was becoming accustomed to living on the ranch. There was little doubt he was still in bed. There were times when Malon asked herself how did he even get through the day. He woke up earlier then her and went to bed later. The came the outlandish answer, was he really the super man he wanted to be?

Vincent raised himself out of his bed. Fully clothed, bathed, and waiting for the day to begin. His heart always began to race at this time. The thought of Malon getting out of bed made his heart skip. While he would've loved to catch the arrow Cupid shot, he didn't mind that it had been done. He knew it was a tricky relationship to pull off and only because it was that he was scared. That and total rejection. For someone that was never denied anything, that was a fate that could break him. "Today's the day," he said to himself. He did that every morning, but he never follows through with it. Unlike the real hero, he lacks enough courage to reveal his emotions. He stood and rehearsed it. "Malon, look… I love you. No good, too blunt. Come on Vince, this is your girl isn't it? Say it with more emotion. How hard can it be? Malon… I'm in love with you. Worse..."

There was rap at the door. Vincent eyed it curiously. He trotted over to it and opened it. Malon stood there with her eyes looking up to his. Vincent mind became as blank as a sheet of paper.

"Come on Vincent, let's eat breakfast before we get to work," Malon said nonchalantly.

Vincent sighed as Malon turned and walked back into the dim lighted kitchen. He almost envisioned how it could've gone. He pulled her close to him and looked into her sapphire eyes. She would be a little surprised but the close physicality of it all would cause her to blush. She would question him and then he would respond, 'Malon, I want to be your knight.' But that didn't happen. Vincent stood by as Malon left him at this door, alone. He adjusted his white jacket, like he always did. He walked out of his room and went over to the breakfast table. As Malon headed to the table with two plates in her hand, he withdrew a chair for her first and then took his own seat.

She said a soft thank you and sat down on the seat. Malon didn't feel much like eating, unlike Vincent and his rapacious appetite. That always brought a smile to her face and sunshine to her darkest days. Knowing that there was someone that really enjoyed her, even though she cooked terrible. Vincent wasn't like other people. He loved her cooking, he was a perfect (give or take) gentleman, and held this innocence when it came to her. Almost like him and women were still a new experience. Malon thought it was because she was his employer. But as time wore on, Vincent was still the same. He was a man after all and they always end up thinking about sex, no matter who they were.

Sex, that gave Malon a thought to sink deeper into Vincent's mind. "Vincent, when you're married, do you plan to have kids?" she asked.

Vincent almost choked on his food. Malon softly giggled as he tried to calm himself. "Kids, as in children and not baby sheep? Well… I- I don't have a clue. For one, I don't really like children. Little monsters that drive you insane but then again, I can't deny a lady's request. So if my wife…" Vincent paused at the word, looking to Malon to see how she reacted to it. After being answered by a curious stare, he went back to his answer. "wants some, I guess I would have to prepare myself to be a father."

"You don't like children?" Malon asked.

Vincent shook his head. "They are so small and with mischievous thoughts in their head. On top of that, once they learn to talk, they begin to know every single thing in the universe. And they want you to know it too…"

"You know you were one too," Malon said. She was amused at Vincent's dislike for children.

Vincent gave a quick laugh, "Was is the key word."

"So, what's this saying you can't deny a lady's request?" Malon asked.

"Damn, I let that slip…" Vincent said under his breath. "No use in hiding it now. I guess Malon, it's the way I've been raised to not deny a lady's request. If a woman asks something of me, that I really have no choice in actually completing it. Like, how you asked me to create your garden or… all the chores. Well, that part of the job but…"

"No, I get what you mean," Malon said. A part of her just wanted to ask questions to reveal his real secrets. It was simple to her; just ask to get what she wanted. Hell, if she didn't care about Vincent's feelings, she could've asked for a kiss to see how it felt. But she didn't. It wasn't fair to Vincent. That didn't mean she wouldn't use it to her advantage later… She laughed, "Get to work, will you, Vinnie?"

As the workday began, Vincent and Malon found themselves bumping into each other more often. Sometimes it was intentional on both their parts. They craved each other and it was natural that they try to see each other more. Every time Vincent saw the curvy redhead, his spirits raised and found himself working more vigorously. Malon only wanted to keep him in her sight. He was a god on earth just for her and she was going to enjoy all she could. As she watched Vincent take off his shirt once again, the chink of armor and heavy footsteps reached her ears. She turned her attention to Maxi who came walking with his horse trotting far behind him. His stallion was losing footing and had a hard time keeping up with his master. Maxi came to a stop and waited for Malon to come greet him.

"Sir Maxi, what do I owe this pleasant visit?" Malon asked as she reached him. Maxi was undoubtedly handsome. Probably even surpassing Vincent's devilishly good looks. Was that even acceptable to her, devilishly good looks on her guardian angel? While it seemed contradictory, it was the only way she could accurately describe Vincent.

He chuckled to add to his charm, "Well if it isn't the sexy farm girl. Listen, my horse had been a bit uncooperative in morning routines. I think something is wrong with it, and I was wondering if you could take a look at him."

"No problem," Malon answered. She walked around to the naked horse. It didn't have a saddle on or all the decorations from before. At least Maxi cared for the horse enough to do so. Malon bared the poor creatures teeth and examined them. After a thorough check up, she decided it was best for intensive care for the horse. It was borderline ill and without proper care, it wouldn't be a bright future for him.

"As far as I can see, Sir Maxi, it looks like he need to stay over so I can properly treat him," Malon said.

Maxi looked disgruntled at the news. It wasn't good for him to have no horse. He needed it so he can prove he was the best knight in the Hylian army. "That's not going to do me any good. Can you just do a quick fix now?"

"I'm sorry but I will not do such a thing," Malon said sternly. "I need to keep the horse for at least today so I can administer the suitable care for your horse. He came down with something that can prove fatal for horses if left unchecked."

"Fine," he said. He didn't like it but he didn't have much of a choice. "Can I get a rental? I really need a horse for tomorrow."

Malon questioned the urgency for a horse. "I could do it but I'm not sure any of our horses can be right for you."

"Just take me," Maxi demanded. "Take me to see the damn horses, damn…"

"Excuse me," Malon said sarcastically. She took Maxi over to the coral so he can browse through the horses like they were just some items at the store. He looked at them all and he still had the same disappointed look plastered on his face.

"Your right… they all do suck," Maxi said.

"I told yo-."

"Wait, what about that one?" Maxi pointed to the silver horse that galloped around the corral. It was a perfect horse for him and Maxi knew it. It could have been better than the one he just had to forfeit.

"I'm sorry," Malon said. That horse was Elliptus, the stallion of Vincent. There was nothing she could do, that horse wasn't hers. Maxi may have wanted it but there was no way that he could hold it. "Elliptus isn't Lon Lon owned. In fact, his owner is over there." Malon pointed to Vincent who was working on her garden. The garden itself had been finished a while ago and now it began to sprout the herbs and natural vegetables she made him plant. He tended it to every day with care. So Vincent could grow something from an infant, maybe he was suited to be a father soon.

"Look, I don't care, call him here and I'll bargain for that beast," Maxi said. He persisted Malon but she wasn't sure. Vincent would not easily give up his horse. She took a few steps forward when she felt a hard slap to her ass. She fixated her glare on Maxi but with a smile, he said "Get the lead out."

Steamed, Malon marched toward Vincent. As she did, she watched as Vincent began to get more aggressive with the tending of the patch. Did he see what happened? Malon hoped that nothing would happen. Vincent was sworn to protect her and that wouldn't settle well with him. "Vincent, Sir Maxi over there wants your audience."

Vincent's gaze was narrow and hard. "For what?" he asked callously.

"Um," Malon said. This was the first time since she had known him that Vincent showed such a cold side. No, cold was not the word. More like heartless. It scared her. "Sir Maxi just wants to talk."

Vincent scoffed as he turned his head away. He set down the hoe and walked toward Maxi. Malon followed behind him. Vincent, in is bare-chested glory, was face to face, eye to eye with Maxi in his armor. "What do you want?"

Maxi smirked, "A guy like you probably need a bit of glitter here and there right? How about letting me you use your horse for tomorrow? I'll bring it back just like how it is."

"_He_," Vincent said, stressing that his horse wasn't a thing. "won't let anyone else ride him but me. Why would I help you win the games tomorrow anyways? Do you really think I'm desperate for money? Yeah right… I think the perfect answer is hell no."

"Fine, anything you want just let me get the horse," Maxi added, a bit agitated.

Vincent smiled, "How about this. If Elliptus deems you worthy enough to ride him, then you can use him. If not and he throws your ass off, then you get out of here with nothing. You can just walk your shiny ass all the way back to the castle."

"Deal," Maxi said. He looked over Vincent's shoulder, "Woman, how about getting that horse prepped?"

"I'll do it myself," Vincent said, bumping his shoulder with Maxi's. Flesh against metal always leaves flesh hurt. This time it was no different. Vincent was scrapped in the process and his fair skin turned red. It was large enough hit to make Maxi stumble, so it was bound to leave Vincent with collateral damage.

As Vincent fitted the calm Elliptus with his custom saddle, Malon walked up to him. Vincent didn't bother to look at her as he strapped the saddle onto Elliptus's body.

"Vincent?" Malon asked.

"Don't let anyone disgrace you Malon," Vincent stated. "He's a good looking guy but that's about it. You're a woman and no where do I read that your supposed to let him touch you anyway he wants. If I wasn't right, I would've beaten him into oblivion."

_"So my angel isn't above punishment."_

Vincent whistled for Maxi to come. As Vincent and Malon stepped back, Maxi touched the horse with his gauntlet. Elliptus began to get restless and began to buck. Maxi placed a foot on the foothold and was about to hoist himself when Elliptus made haste and created a gap between himself and Maxi. Malon looked over to see Vincent enjoying himself at Maxi's predicament. Maxi walked over to the horse again and almost succeeded if Elliptus didn't rear up and gallop away again. It may have been half an hour until Maxi was able to get close to Elliptus again. That time, Elliptus let Maxi climb onto him. As the knight yelled in triumph, Elliptus took off like a shot out of a gun. Maxi held on for as long as he could until the horse reared up again and let Maxi fall to the floor.

"Time's up," Vincent yelled. "Looks like you have a way to walk."

Maxi grudgingly got to his feet and walked to the gate. He passed Vincent and Malon, giving Vincent a dirty look. It said it all, you may have won this time but you wont always be lucky. Vincent returned that stare, saying you wish it were luck.

"Okay you had your fun," Malon said. "We have to take care of a horse."

Vincent nodded. Darkness came and the two were found in the barn. They sat together, side-by-side, tending to the ailing horse. Their conversations consisted mostly about Maxi's horse. They worked hard all night, alone in the barnyard. Malon looked over to Vincent. He was with her all the night. Defended her but she didn't want that. She would've done something but…

"Malon?" Vincent asked. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no," Malon said. "Well, I could've handled Maxi myself."

"I know you could've," Vincent said. "But… I guess I couldn't help myself. Sorry…"

Malon smiled sadly. She leaned to Vincent and kissed him on the cheek, "Its okay Vincent, I know you meant well."

A/N: I'm done this chapter, Believe it!


	9. Games

A/N: Catch the cultural (mainly super hero) allusions!

Games

"So we aren't going to the market to sell?" Vincent said. Malon was on his arm and they were already a few steps away from walking onto the drawbridge. They had found themselves working late the night before. In fact, by the time they had gone to bed, the moon itself had begun to settle down in the horizon. Vincent, being the dedicated worker, woke up on time but Talon let Vincent and Malon sleep in. It was noon by the time they woke up to a nice lunch provided to them by Talon. The day was reaching its pinnacle and the two decided to see the games Maxi wanted so badly to participate in.

"Vincent… we left the ranch without the cart," Malon said. "You just now want to ask me that question?"

"Yes," Vincent answered briskly. It was the type on answer that didn't lack any innocence. It was a simple answer for a simple question. But a man like Vincent would have most likely lost his innocence a long time ago. Be it mentally, physically, sexually, he most likely lost it before he had arrived in Hyrule. That was what Malon though of him. And why shouldn't she? He was a divinely handsome young man that had the body of a god. He was self-assured, calm, humorous at time, and a ready warrior. Malon liked to forget that he was a swordsman. Usually they brought trouble but Vincent didn't. But that didn't change Malon's opinion.

Malon sighed. She couldn't help but smile at that little stupidity. That was Vincent. It was then she noticed she never saw the other sides of Vincent. She saw his funny, charming, sexy, even gentleman side but he carried swords for a reason. Then there were other factors that Malon took in. She was a smart girl after all. Vincent remained a relatively pale person. It was almost sad how his skin didn't tan but burn in the afternoon sun. Maybe it was a skin condition and maybe it was the reason for the large trench coat. Of course, the trench coat, worn for fashion, made him the fair worker he was. Whatever it may be, this gave her a clue that Vincent wasn't a top-notch fighter. Not everyone is perfect, even the super man Vincent wants to become. Not even if he were turned to steel and made into an iron man.

In an attempt to gather more date for her cause, Malon let her hand slip down and entangle it with his. It had become awkward for both of them then. Malon didn't think far enough ahead to think about holding hands meant between a man and a woman. And it hit her again. What if Vincent, the man she was with, wasn't really a man by society's rules? Vincent did care much about his physical appearance. He filed his nails more than Malon herself. And he admitted he woke early to do his duties. What duty does a man have in the morning except shower and shave? She suspected Vincent lathered himself in bath oils and scented candles when she wasn't looking.

They passed through the market. Malon remembered what she wanted to do. A swordsman's hands were usually callused. Vincent hadn't been working long enough and usually wore gloves whenever he did real work. And to her amusement, the only thing she felt was the scar from the deep cut he had received a few weeks ago. Smooth, almost like her hand. Someone said you weren't allowed to have everything you want. Malon thought that was it, Vincent was about as close as a man can get. She only hoped he played for the team she rooted for and didn't like his own side.

"Any closer and the townspeople will think you found yourself a man," Vincent whispered in her ear.

"_I wish…"_ she thought in her mind. Vincent was extremely close. So close that she could feel his breath on her ear. "So are you saying that I have bad luck with men? Look here Vincent, I do not need you to point out such things." Malon smiled softly. "Any closer and people will think you have a woman."

Vincent faked a sarcastic laugh. "You have me there. Looks like we're both out of luck with the opposite sex."

"_Don't you dare say that word. Just thinking about you shirtless is enough." _

"But we got each other right?" Vincent asked. "I guess that's enough for now."

"I guess," Malon said. "But you really don't want a family Vincent?"

A group of children ran past them. They were off chasing a ball. The children were enjoying the afternoon sun. They laughed as they played in the market, waiting for their parents to get them. The fun wouldn't stop even if the lad with the ball left. After all, everyone has the power of imagination.

"If you're talking about children," Vincent said. "You can pretty much forget it. The little tykes get on my nerves and push all my buttons."

And now we see some true colors. "But Vincent, how can you not like children. You're barely old enough to be considered an adult and you hate children? I'm sure that if you let them grow on you, you'll enjoy children."

Vincent chuckled, "Yeah, right."

Malon looked away and to the children. "I would like to have children, a lot of them. I really want to be a mother. I don't care what you have to say about any of that Vincent. I want to have kids."

Vincent clicked his tongue. Malon felt like he did something by mistake and was trying to reprimand his decision. Vincent remained silent for the rest of their walk to the castle. As soon as they had reached the gates, Vincent quickly pushed Malon out of the pathway and stood in front of her, his eyes locked with hers. Malon's back was to the high cliff and she began to panic. Her mind raced as she wondered what was happening to her.

"Malon…" Vincent said.

"Yes, Vincent," Malon answered. She relaxed herself. Vincent would never hurt her. She knew this. Malon looked deep into his scarlet eyes. She wanted so much right then for him to kiss her. His lips were slight slivers that pouted and were a few shades darker than his skin.

He bit his bottom one. Malon looked into his eyes as he struggled to say something. The scarlet orbs shifted away from her and looked down to the ground. Vincent took a step back and sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

"Is something wrong Vincent?" Malon asked.

"No, there isn't," Vincent replied. He couldn't bring it up as hard as he had tried. He wanted to tell her right then everything. But Vincent couldn't work up the courage once again. As much as he loved her, he could not work up the bravery to tell her. He beat himself mentally.

Malon stepped forward and took his hand in hers. "Vincent, you can tell me anything. You don't have to hide anything."

Vincent sighed. He looked over to Malon, "Malon, I lo-."

"Well, look at who showed up," came the chauvinistic arrogance from behind them.

Vincent rolled his eyes. Maxi was treading shallow water with him. Bloodlust twinkled in his eyes as he turned around to look at Maxi. The knight walked up to both of them with the same smirk he loved to wear on his face.

"I knew my greatness would draw you here," Maxi said. He pushed away Vincent and drew in closer to Malon. "Come to see me win at the Knight games?"

"Actually," Vincent stepped in. "I'm not sure about Malon but I came here to see you lose."

Maxi's smirk turned into a scowl. "I'm sure you did."

"You bet," Vincent said. "I really can't wait to see you lose."

"Too bad that isn't going to happen," Maxi said.

Malon sensed the hostility in the air. She could almost see the lightning that shot from Maxi and Vincent's eyes. She pulled back Vincent, "Well, we wouldn't want to get horrible seats right? We better get going."

Maxi's smirk returned. "I'll see you there." He turned on his heel and left the two of them alone.

"Vincent, what was all that about?" Malon asked. She wasn't angry with Vincent but it annoyed her how far he was willing to go.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked. "That was the same guy that disrespected you last time, Malon. He hasn't changed in a day."

"And neither have you," Malon said.

"Maybe so," Vincent said. "But you don't see me treating people horribly."

"You don't have to, Vincent," Malon said. "You can't control everything. Not everyone can be pressured into doing the right thing. I'm sure that even a captain couldn't. Vincent, whenever you're angry, you look more like a rabid wolverine than anything else. Like…"

Vincent sighed. "I guess your right. I'm sure you know it best. And I'm sorry but I'm not going to stand for someone like him near me. You know me better than that."

"Your just going down to his level," Malon said.

Vincent stopped and his eyes widened. It occurred to him that she was right. He looked down, "You right. Nothing is separating me from him."

"But you mean well," Malon said. She was hitting Vincent were it hurt.

"I do…" Vincent said. He smiled, "We ought to get to the games. I did mean that I want to see him lose. But it isn't going to mean much if your not going to be there with me laughing at him."

Malon returned the smile, "Sure… it should be funny."

A/N: R&R…por favor. Now, I'm off to play some Street Fighter...


	10. Sick

A/N: Yeah, while Vincent going against Maxi would've been sweet and part of the original chapter, it didn't make the cut. That is best left to the end.

Sick

Malon opened her eyes. It took a few seconds for them to adjust to the morning sunlight that seeped through the window. She felt that she had overslept but she didn't want to move. Her eyelids felt heavy and she ached to just stay in bed under the warm sheets. Malon craved for the warmth but she felt heat radiating from her skin. Reluctant, she sat in bed and noticed how her clothes stuck to her sweaty body. Her head felt woozy but Malon felt that it was nothing. She showered and clothed herself, taking a little longer than she usually did and she was out the front door.

It was hot outside. Severely hot. Malon felt like she was being cooked but she had work to do. The sun was high above in the sky that didn't help with the heat. Malon wiped the sweat from her brow as she walked to the corral. She noticed all the horses already in there as she neared it. She stopped and looked to the side to see Vincent under the tree, eating an apple.

"Vincent?" Malon said. She walked over to the relaxing Vincent.

"Good afternoon, Malon," Vincent said. He bit into his apple just hard enough so he could hold it as he got up. With his hands he brushed himself off and took the apple from his mouth. "Had a nice sleep?"

"Did you… did you do all of the chores?" Malon asked. He was impressing her more and more as time went on.

"Well, most of them anyways," Vincent answered. "I caught your father sleeping in hay and Ingo went back to his lazy self once again. I have no idea where he went. So I ended up doing practically everything. The only thing left is to wait until its time to bring in the horses."

Malon looked up into is eyes. He bit into his apple once more and smiled at her as he chewed. He kept his mouth shut too, thankfully. Vincent was getting good at running the ranch. But one thing did bother Malon. "How come you didn't wake me up this morning."

Vincent could see the heat was starting to get to Malon. Small beads of sweat were collecting on her brow and her breathing became a bit to shallow for his liking. "Malon, are you sure you don't want to continue this conversation inside? It's pretty hot outside, don't you think?"

Malon nodded. Vincent signaled for her to go on ahead as he walked next to her. After returning back to the ranch house, Vincent pulled a seat out for Malon as he went to the kitchen counter. He took another apple from the basket that wasn't there the night before and bit into it.

"Well?" Malon asked.

Vincent swallowed the fruit in his mouth. "In all honesty Malon, you work your butt off and you hardly get time for yourself. I figured that when you didn't get up early this morning that you would like to sleep in. Seriously, you shouldn't worry about the ranch right now. I mean, you're the one who taught me what to do and I've done it all." He took a seat next to her at the table. "Okay?"

Malon coughed. "Excuse me," she said. She cleared her throat, "Is this your way of saying sorry after that day we went into the castle for the games?"

"As much as I hating dwelling in the past…" Vincent said. He sighed and looked at Malon. She wasn't improving much even inside. "Maybe it is. Look, Malon are you feeling all right? You look like you've caught something."

Malon didn't realize it before. She did feel awful. She had woken up late and that was something unusual for her. The real reason why Malon didn't count herself as sick was because she never suffered from anything that could've rendered her in bed. But she did have something and all she wanted was to go back under her bed covers and sleep. "I- I don't know, Vincent."

She saw Vincent rise from his seat and threw his apple away. He returned to Malon and placed his backhand to her forehead. After a few moments, his hand retreated. "By my guess, you're getting a fever or flu… something. I guess I should've paid more attention to my mother. Anyways, you're going to have to get to bed and stay there. Can't have you in the sun, your already burning."

"Vincent, but what about the ranch and dinner?" she asked.

"The ranch will be fine. Trust me, I'll keep it running smoothly. As for dinner… guess I'll just have to make do with what I can make." Vincent gently pulled Malon out of her chair. "As of right now, my top priority is getting you into bed and getting you well again."

He was calm and cool. Vincent usually was most of the time. That'd make him a great contender for actor of the year. No one else could've put on such a façade to hide his or her real selves. Underneath that doctor making a routine diagnosis was a very scared and frantic young man. Vincent's heart was racing because he knew that, left unchecked, Malon could've become very sick. What she had said was true; he could never control everything. And the icing on the cake was that Vincent hated that. Unlike some people, Vincent only wanted to keep things from going out of control. Any other person would seek dominance but all Vincent wanted was to stop things from hurting. But he found out that that is sometimes isn't the best thing to do.

Malon found herself out of her seat and very close to Vincent. Her face may have been already flushed but that didn't stop it from getting redder. Inadvertently, she took a whiff of Vincent due to their proximity. Malon loved the soft, sweet fragrance that always accompanied him. Her mind constantly tried to catch the name of his delicate scent. She began to wonder what would happen if she found herself in a closer, more intimate position with Vincent.

Of course, Vincent is always full of surprises. Being the forward gentleman that he was, Vincent scooped Malon into his arms and began to walk to the stairs. Saying that Malon was surprised would be an understatement. And of course she was confused by his actions. While Malon didn't resist, she did look up to Vincent who wasn't aware of Malon looking at him. He was firmly set on his goal in getting her to bed. Malon had her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. She heard it beat rapidly and she just want to ask Vincent why was he nervous.

Vincent turned sideways and ascended the stairs. Not once did he had to adjust his arm or falter in step, he carried Malon perfectly up the stairs. But then came an obstacle… the closed bedroom door.

"Times like this is when I'd like an extra arm," Vincent said. He looked down to Malon, "Don't you think three swords would be cooler than two?"

Malon smiled at his remark. "Don't worry I got it." Malon grabbed the doorknob and turned it. With a little help from Vincent, they managed to swing the door open.

Vincent continued inside and made his way to Malon's bed. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he had never been in her room. Per courtesy of Malon's privacy and her respect, Vincent didn't allow himself inside. That and the subject was never brought up. Vincent went over to her bed and set Malon down gently on her bed. He stood up and stared down at her.

"I know you just woke up but…" Vincent said. "You need your rest."

"Your sweetness never ceases to amaze me," Malon said.

Vincent smiled and went around the bed to the end. He lifted Malon's right foot and began to take off her boots. "Well, Malon, I'm not about to let yourself get too sick. After all, this place has flourished with a woman's touch after all. You know, in the mindset of men, women can be divided into two classifications. Depends on what kind of man your talking about. Some see them as women, the one's who forgot mothers and wives, and see them as objects. Not very utopian, huh? The others remember mothers, the strength of a gentle, caring person. Seriously, I remember when I get sick but never my mother. Hell, as of yet, I still think of mother as some immortal goddess.

"Sorry, I ranted for a long time," Vincent said. "These boots were a pain to get off."

"Don't I know it," Malon said. "You didn't have to that."

"No, I didn't have to," Vincent said.

"What are you going to do for dinner?" Malon asked.

"It looks like I have to fend for myself for tonight," Vincent said. He chuckled and looked down to the floor. His once polished boots have been worn and tarnished but it didn't bother him much. He could always afford a new pair, a very little small price to pay to stay near Malon. "You know, I'm starting to think that learning only how to cook soups and stews is a blessing right now. I'll whip up a pretty mean cucco noodle soup that we can both enjoy."

Malon smiled, "I'll enjoy that, very much."

"I'll come and check on you in a few," Vincent said. He walked over to the door, "Now get some rest. I know that you're a bit stubborn and will probably try to do something but just do it. I can only help you so much if you don't cooperate." Vincent closed the door as he left.

"Thank you, Vincent," Malon said. She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Vincent returned after he managed to get a soup simmering. He opened Malon's bedroom door softly and walked inside. He found her sleeping peacefully. Vincent went over to her and raised his hand to her forehead again. He wanted to check up on her quick illness.

"Vincent…" Malon asked, opening her eyes slowly.

Vincent sighed disappointedly. Her temperature was rising slowly. It worried Vincent that it was. He decided that it would be best to get a doctor. "Shh, I'll bring up some soup as soon as it's done. Get some sleep Malon, you're going to be all right."

( . ) -----------\

Dressed in medical garb, the physician checked the thermometer that was in Malon's mouth. After a few seconds, he shook it and turned to his bag. He returned the thermometer and closed up his carrier. He stood up and looked over to Vincent.

"Are you going to stay quiet while I worry myself into insanity?" Vincent asked, agitation and fear caught in his voice.

The doctor raised his hand to stop Vincent. "There is no need to worry."

"Stop the chit-chat, doc, how is she?" Vincent asked.

"I can understand your concern," he replied. "Calm yourself, Malon has succumbed to an epidemic that has just begun to infect this part of Hyrule. As of right now, only women seem to be affected, so you have no nee-" He caught the look Vincent was giving him. A bit threatening, a bit scared. "You can stay safe while tending to your wife, Mr. Aegis."

Vincent was about to correct the doctor but the physician didn't give him the chance to.

"So far, it only acts as a fast acting fever. Like a fever, she will have a high temperature but the diagnosis is the same. Bed rest and fluids should do it. Make sure it doesn't rise any higher though, that's always a no no. Message me if that's the case. I know the way out, good day."

Vincent sighed and turned to Malon, "Doc says your going to be all right. Boy, am I thankful. I wouldn't know what to do if you- never mind. Best if I go make more of the broth."

( . ) -----------\

_Malon walked around in a wide field of cold snow. As far as she could see, there was only the pure white of the snow. She took a step forward and the snow crunched under her feet. Malon wondered what she could do but with no real answer, she just started to walk. After a few steps, Malon encountered blood in the snow. She was beginning to get terrified and started to speed her walking. _

_There were more stains on the white blanket of snow as she moved forward. Malon then noticed a collapsed body in the snow. If it weren't for the bright red hair, she would've never seen them with their white jacket on. Malon slowly walked over and as she did, she found bloodied wings lying on the floor. She counted six before she reached the body. It didn't strike her until then that the body was Vincent. She fell to her knees and shook the body. _

_"Vincent!" she yelled. "Wake up!"_

_"Malon…" he groaned. "I'm sorry, I failed." _

_"And fail you did," said another voice. Malon turned around to an imposing figure. He stood tall and menacing in his black armor that hid his identity. "Did you really believe that you could beat me? Pitiful…" _

_Vincent managed to get up but Malon pleaded with him to stay down. He got to his feet and stood eye to eye with the dark knight. "I know I can. With my last breath, I swear that you'll never harm her. If I have to go with you, then so will I." _

_"Stop Vincent," Malon said. "You're too wounded. Your wings…" _

_"Wow, wings," Vincent said. "They may have been majestic but I don't need them. All I need is my blade and my heart." _

_"Yeah, you wish," the dark knight. Like a flash of lightning, he stood in front of Vincent and grabbed him by his collar. With his awesome strength, he raised the 5'11'' three inches into the air. He drew his sword from his waist and plunged deep into Vincent. _

_Malon watched in horror and shock as the tip of the blade erupted from Vincent's back. His reddened backside began to become darker as blood seeped into the jacket. The sword retracted and Vincent fell to the floor. He coughed up blood on the snow and held his side. _

_"Yes, lie down, kneel, fall to me," the knight said. "It was insane of you to think you could ever beat me. I am inevitable. You will always lose to me." _

_"Vincent?" Malon yelled. He lay perfectly still. He didn't respond. He didn't do anything. He simply lied there and…_

Talon shook Vincent awake. The redhead sat in Malon's room by her window. The moonlight flooded inside and basked Vincent. He rubbed his eyes and looked up from his seat to Talon. His eyes slowly became accustomed to the low light and all the opaque objects came into focus.

Talon noticed the worried look in Vincent's eyes. He could also see the weary in them. The lad had been spending each of his night awake in Malon's room, all in the name of getting her well soon. While Talon admired his dedication, it was also becoming too much for Vincent's body to continue the sleepless nights. "Vincent, lad, why don't you go down and sleep? Its remarkable to see how you could do so much considering the circumstances. For a week you kept the ranch going, you visit her on the hour, every hour, you have time to cook a hearty soup, and somehow come up here and watch over her. And with what? Three hours of sleep if I'm not mistaken."

"I don't need sleep," Vincent said sternly.

"Then explain how you were just nodding off right now," Talon demanded. Before Vincent could reply with a smart answer, he continued. "Running yourself nonstop isn't any good. If you keep it up, you're going to end up much worse then Malon. Get some sleep."

Vincent sighed. He figured that he would be defeated sooner or later. He looked to Malon's sleeping body. "Her temperature hasn't gone down, not at all. I think we should get the doctor in tomorrow if it hasn't gone down by at least something." Vincent looked down to his feet. "She didn't wake up today at all. I'm just really worried, sir."

"I know you are," Talon said. "Now up, get to bed before you pass out."

Vincent groaned and got up from the chair. He stumbled his way through the darkness and went down to his room.

Day finally decided to break the darkness brought on by the night. As birds sang and the dew began to dry, so did Malon awaken. She sat up in her bed. The first thing she noted was the hunger pangs in her stomach. She felt ravenous and was close to emulating Vincent's eating habit. Malon didn't feel to well rested but she felt better than before. And then the dream entered her mind.

She wished she could erase it from her memory.

The light from her window was blocked. Malon could tell. Years of sleeping in the same room gave someone an advantage when something was wrong with it. She looked over to see Vincent sitting on a chair, fast asleep. He had bags under is eyes, dark rings that contrasted his porcelain skin. He breathed softly and his head lay cocked to one side.

Malon threw the covers and stepped onto the floor. She walked over to Vincent and bent down to look at him. He must've been dead tired by the way he didn't wake up. Of course, Vincent was a deep sleeper and Malon knew that. But it bothered her that he didn't. She stood up straight. She figured it out that he had stayed with her since she had gotten sick. That explained his tired condition and deep sleep.

"Oh, Vinnie," Malon muttered. "Why do you push yourself so hard?"

Her name escaped his lips.

"Your almost too good to be real. How can you just forget yourself and just take care of me? Am I- am I that important to you? Am I important to you?" Malon asked. She bent down once again, "Just tell me how you feel Vinnie. I just want to know." She leaned forward and was going to kiss him on the cheek before she thought it over. Malon kissed Vincent softly on the lips.

She pulled back and watched Vincent for a while. "Get some rest, Vincent."

A/N: Last chapter was a disaster. Never will I try such a feeble attempt. No more bull shit writing any more, I'm pulling my act together.


	11. Closer

Closer

Malon hugged the light jacket she wore even closer as she walked out of the house. Fall was starting and, unlike summer, became cold rather quickly. Malon knew how low the temperature would get when fall came but that year was different. Fall not only started a little later, it had set a record for how cold it could go while still being fall. She sighed as she rounded the corner of the house to the garden Vincent created. Within all the vines were growing pumpkins, something Vincent planted without her knowing. But it didn't bother Malon, ever since she had gotten better she began to completely trust Vincent. She even went as far as hoped that Vincent would never leave.

She knew it would come though but, ever since her father told her how Vincent was during her time in bed, she saw him in another light. Malon thought back to when she saw Vincent and said he was nice, caring, and dead sexy. She still thought, but now with more endearment. Malon couldn't help but feel that Vincent was created just for her but her mind told her otherwise. She wasn't the real egomaniac at the ranch, but his ego didn't bother her much.

There was still a part of her that asked why she had kissed him. Malon believed that was just a show of friendship but why on the lips then? That small, insecure part of her wondered why did she do that when Vincent was never going to be in love with her. The part that felt she wasn't good enough for anybody. The part we all want to take behind the shed and put a bullet through. We want to see them together right? And so did the other part of Malon. The one who felt… who wanted… who wanted to just tell Vincent that she loved him.

Wait, a minute…

Malon bit her lip as she walked over to the corral. She really did love him. Did she? Her mind raced as she tried to think clearly about it all. Malon thought back to all the times and all the things she was with Vincent. There was the cut on his hand, the garden, the time she was sick, when he was about to murder Maxi. Malon wasn't quite sure with what to do with all the memories but she remembered most of them were good. Well, except the thing with Maxi. Malon, while she didn't really like Maxi's attitude, was sure that Vincent was just assuming his controlling nature. And Malon didn't want or like that, someone controlling wouldn't make her happy but she thought about that again. See, maybe because it's a really fine line but controlling isn't the same as trying to protect someone.

She heard the ranch door swing open and close. Malon turned around to see Vincent step out, messaging his neck. She theorized that he must've slept on it wrong. The soft touches to his outfit to accommodate the new weather gave another look at Vincent. Instead of his standard shirt, he now had a black turtleneck sweater. It fitted his body well, enough to imagine what he looked liked under it. But Malon already knew, and she liked what she saw. His slacks looked more rugged then the leather he used to wear as well. He smiled at her and went inside the barn to handle the cows.

She wanted someone to talk to. And it couldn't be Vincent this time; it had to be someone else. And she had the time for it now, Vincent worked so diligently that he himself could take care of the ranch and still be done by mid afternoon. So her father told her anyways. Vincent seemed to slow down lately, like he enjoyed working with Malon next to him. But we know he does, that isn't a secret. But with her prayer answer by the Gods… or some other, high, omnipotent being that can control situations just as easy, who were to walk into the ranch but none other than Princess Zelda.

Malon couldn't believe her luck. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around Zelda and the princess did the same. Just not with the same force of an anaconda. Malon couldn't believe Zelda's appearance, "Zelda, what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't come without Link."

"Calm down Malon," Zelda said. She smiled at her best friend. "My guards are actually outside. I wanted to come visit you but Link was busy today so he couldn't come."

"Aw," Malon said, disappointedly. "That's a shame. But, oh right how silly of me. Come on, come on, let's get inside. You must be freezing."

"Malon, I came dressed appropriately," Zelda said, point out she was wearing the right kind of clothing. She did seem to overdo it a little with the pink scarf and the gloves but she must've had a good reason. It's easy to tell now but its better to wait and see. Malon dragged Zelda as the redhead grabbed her hand and led her inside the ranch house. Zelda stepped into the warm house and took off her scarf and hung it on the coat rack. She walked in more and took a seat at the table.

Malon turned to Zelda, "Do you want anything to drink? I'm making hot cocoa if you'd like some."

"I'd love some, thanks Malon," Zelda reassured her. She watched as Malon got started on making the favored drink. "Listen, Malon, I wanted to talk to you for a while."

"About?" Malon asked, her attention not focused on Zelda.

"Malon, please keep this a secret." Zelda looked down and placed a hand on her stomach. She hadn't told anyone, no one at all. Zelda wasn't sure how long she could've kept it a secret. She needed someone to tell. But it couldn't be Link or her father. But she could tell Malon, she would be able to understand and be happy with her. "Please."

"Yeah, sure," Malon said. She caught the new tone in Zelda's voice and walked over to the table, taking a seat aside from Zelda. "So, what is it?"

Zelda looked up into Malon's comforting blue eyes. "Malon… I'm pregnant," she said with a smile and tear.

Malon gasped and hugged her friend. "Congratulations Zelda, I'm so happy for you!" Malon was happy for Zelda. She was going to become a mother soon and in a few short months experience the joy of life. But deep down inside, Malon was jealous of Zelda, for the exact same reason. Malon wanted to find someone close and to love, to start a family, to be a mother. That's what Malon wanted most in the world. And Zelda had it all.

"Thank you, Malon," Zelda said. She hugged her friend back. "I needed to get that off of my chest," Zelda continued. "I want to tell Link and my father but just not now. But there's no one I could turn to, except you, Malon. I'm so thankful for a friend like you. I'm sorry if I haven't been one to you."

"What do you mean, Zelda?" Malon asked. She was quite perplexed by Zelda's last statement. It threw her off guard and made her wonder what exactly did Zelda do. But Malon knew Zelda wouldn't do anything to hurt her. It would be hard to see, but…

"Malon, I know you don't hate me or whatever. But, I want you to know that I'm sorry if you did," Zelda said. It was becoming even harder to understand. But that's Zelda for you, always making something bigger then it already is. "I know you love Link."

"Oh," Malon said. It's true that Malon did love Link. She really wanted to be with him. Especially since he was as close as anybody could've been to a knight at the time. He was always caring and understanding. Not to mention handsome. But she counted herself a fool when she thought he would be with her. Why would he? You had to be blind, dense, and have your head in a hole to not to see that Link would fall for Zelda. Again, that part that needs to die arises. But then there was another truth, "I did love Link, I still love him… just not romantically anymore. There's nothing to worry about, Zelda. You two were destined to be together."

"But Malon-"

The ranch house door opened and Vincent walked in. For a split second, he stood in the doorway not knowing what to do. He was in the presence of royalty again and kneeling down to them wasn't really taught to him. In fact, his entire upbringing was intended so that Vincent could see the better future of Hyrule. It was radical but that's how it had gone. But Vincent has some sense and gave a small bow, "Lady Zelda, what do I owe this treat?" His voice sounded hoarse and dry.

At that instant, Zelda understood nearly everything. Why Malon was able to forgive Zelda so easily. Why Link didn't hold the same place in her heart. It all made sense to her. She remembered that Vincent showed up around the time she and Link were married. He was there for Malon. She mentally slapped herself when she didn't see it. That sounded fun. But… Zelda saw the awkward closeness Malon and Vincent shared. It was the same with her and Link. "Oh, Vincent, you don't have to do that. I came by to see Malon. It has been a while, you know."

Vincent coughed, "Your right."

Malon looked at Vincent. "Vincent, you sound a little rough."

"Sorry, the cold murders my throat," Vincent explained. "That's why I came in here, for a breather from the chilly air outside. Didn't expect to find the princess in here though…"

"Don't mind me, Vincent," Zelda said in response. "Just go about your daily business like I'm not even here."

"Do you want some hot cocoa?" Malon asked. She looked over to see that it was ready. "I'm sure it'll help your throat out."

Vincent held his throat and winced, "Sure, that sounds great."

Malon got up from her chair and poured a cup for Vincent. Zelda looked over to Vincent who kept his throat held. It must've really bothered him for him to do so. Zelda wondered about Vincent. He was odd in a way, even down to the way he dressed. Zelda shifted her attention to Malon who came over and handed the cup to Vincent.

"Thanks, Malon," Vincent said as he sipped at the hot drink. His face became relieved of pain as he drank more. "That's better. Tastes superb, like everything else you make."

"Vincent," Malon said sternly. "You cant like everything I make."

Vincent scoffed and laughed. "Says you."

"Vincent?" Zelda began. "What's your full name?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow to the random question. Seriously, it came out of nowhere. Things like that would seriously bug a person wouldn't it? Your talking to someone about something and one of your friends come in and asks to borrow something. Well, that's something else, anyways, Vincent looked over to Zelda, "Vincent Dante Aegis II, why?"

"Just wondering," Zelda said.

Vincent shrugged and downed the rest and placed the cup on the table. "That worked wonders. I'll see you at dinner Malon, nice seeing you again, princess," he said before departing for the outside.

Zelda sat in her chair, smiling ear to ear. She found it hilarious what was happening between Vincent and Malon. And Malon caught the amused smile on Zelda's face.

"What is it?" she asked. The smile on Zelda's face just sat there and waited for someone, like Malon, to say something. "What are you so happy about?"

"Its nothing," Zelda said with restraints of laughter in her voice. "Just… its cute how you two act with one another. You two are almost so picturesque that it makes me smile. It was sooo cute."

"Zelda," Malon sighed. "Nothing's going on between us if that's what you're getting at. We have a strict relationship of employee and employer. Nothing more and nothing less." That came out to be a horrible excuse.

Zelda stared at Malon skeptically, "Right, so what was just going on? Was that just an employee almost flirting with his employer as she did the same thing? That's a new business relationship if I ever saw one." Then a light bulb went off in Zelda's head, she knew who exactly Vincent was. The name was familiar enough and just speaking with Malon let the idea surface.

Malon sighed, "You've become delusional in this state."

Zelda got up from the chair, "I'll be right back, Malon, I have something to discuss with Vincent."

"Wait," Malon said, gripping her arm. "What do you think your going to do?"

"Nothing, Malon," Zelda retorted. She smiled, "Why, I'm not going to say anything to Vincent about you. Not unless… you do have a thing for him."

Malon instantly let go, "I do not. We're just really good friends."

"And now your friends?" Zelda asked. "Really good friends? Oh, Malon, you're just making this easier for me. I can see it as clear as day, as probably everyone else."

"Uh," Malon stammered as he face turned red.

"Don't worry," Zelda reassured. "It isn't going to be about you or him, or whatever you two have together. Its about him personally…" Zelda smiled gently at Malon and walked out of the house. She looked around the ranch and found Vincent passing hot water bucket into the barn. It must've been for something but that wasn't part of her thoughts. "Vincent," Zelda tried to say as he passed. "Could we talk?" she tried again his second time back.

"Walk and talk, princess," Vincent said. Zelda did what he suggested, "Now, what is it?"

"I know who you are," Zelda teased.

"Oh really?" Vincent asked. "Not for nothing, but that isn't saying much. I'm Malon's new employee."

"Okay, we could go with that," Zelda said. "Vincent Dante Aegis II, perhaps the son of Vincent Dante Aegis I… president of the Aegis Corporation that started as nothing more than muscle for hire and grew into the leading import and export, inn branch, and iron distributor. Or am I mistaken?"

Vincent stopped what he was doing and turned to Zelda. "You also forgot to say that I'm also the child that suppose to take control soon enough. I guess you know who I really am." Vincent walked forward to Zelda, "Anything else?"

"You rich, right?" Zelda asked. "Why are you working? Cant you easily just pay Malon to do all the work? You can afford it and all. Its hard to understand why your sweating in the winter."

"I have my reasons," Vincent answered coolly as he went back to work. He heaved the hot water in the buckets on the harness on his neck and moved them to the barn. Zelda was there too.

"Tell me," Zelda said. "I want to be your friend too, just let me listen."

"No," Vincent bluntly replied. He went back over to the heating water and filled buckets with water. Zelda followed him there too. "Okay, that's annoying."

"Then?"

Vincent sighed. "Reason one, I deemed it necessary to see how a ranch works and see how can it work efficiently so I can add more the Aegis empire. Two, Ingo seemed just a few seconds away of trying something. Three… I thought… Malon was cute. Are you happy now?"

Zelda gasped, "So, tell me, how close are you two?"

"I'm not telling you a thing," Vincent said.

"Vincent, I'm not playing this game again," Zelda started. "You tell me or I will march back into that house and tell Malon that she mean a lot more to you than a boss or even a friend."

Vincent stared down Zelda. He tilted his head, "Oh really now? The n How about I break the news to Link that you're pregnant?"

Zelda's eyes widened. Either Vincent was something else or he was just too good. "Ho- How did you know that? I just told Malon. Were you listening in?"

Vincent smirked, "I sort of overheard the part about not wanting anyone else to know. I was close by but I didn't care too much. But, I can tell when a woman's pregnant. Its like _my_ sixth sense." He could tell the odds were in his favor. "So either stop intruding or I will reveal that joyous secret you rather keep… a secret."

"Vincent," Zelda said. "Why be so secretive? Does Malon know that you're who you are? You aren't being fair."

Vincent sighed and looked down at his feet. He really needed some new boots. His were scuffed and really dirty. He looked at them to avoid Zelda. "I'm sorry princess, that was terrible of me. I apologize, but as there is nothing between us. I can assure you of that. I keep secrets because there's no need for me to tell her. Me being rich doesn't change a thing nor will it. Money can never buy me the courage to… never mind."

"Vincent," Zelda repeated. "I promise not to tell her."

Vincent thought about how many times he told people this. How many times he repeated it and yet he cannot tell the person who counts? He was tired of it, but there was not much he could do. "I… love her."

Zelda smiled. "Is that all?" She took Vincent's hand and started to drag him to the ranch. Vincent, though, ripped his hand away. "What's the matter? Trust me on this Vincent… you can tell her."

"No, I can't," Vincent said. "I've tried and tried but the words wont come out. Zelda, please, I can't tell her now. I will, trust me, I will because I want to tell her. But I can't do it now. There isn't a way I can tell her that wouldn't…. I don't know. Please understand that."

Zelda sighed, "I'm not going to force you now, but I'm not going to forget either." Now that Zelda knew, she was determined to see them together. The only excuse I really see why Zelda didn't know was she was way to busy with Link and didn't pay attention to Vincent or Malon.

"Why don't you want to tell Link you two are pregnant?" Vincent asked. It baffled him. He couldn't see the reason why someone would keep that from somebody. "I don't think he'll run off or something."

"I- I just don't think we're ready," Zelda answered. "Parenthood can really change a marriage. I just don't know if we can handle it."

Vincent smirked and almost started laughing. "Oh Zelda, do you really think anything in the world can prepare anyone for parenthood? Trust me, you two will do fine." Vincent then turned Zelda around and pushed her back to the ranch, "Now go talk with Malon about whatever you girls talk about. Remember no blunt hints or outright telling her anything. Got it?"

"I promise Vincent," Zelda said. "Now can you stop pushing me?"

"Fine," Vincent said. He stopped his forceful riddance of her. "Zel," he looked away. "You are a friend to me, just so you know."

Zelda smiled, she really wanted to tell him the Malon seemed almost as infatuated as he was to her. But she didn't know but she wasn't going to give up. She'd have Malon tell her and then it'll all be a simple push to each other by herself. Then they will marry and have children together. Zelda really wanted Malon to be happy, and Vincent was the answer.


	12. Trapped

Trapped

Malon's blue eyes never left Vincent as he worked that morning. Fall came fast and it only got colder, leaving the ranch in need of winter preparations. Malon thought back to the time Zelda had visited. She left the subject of Malon and Vincent alone… until she as about ready to leave. Sure, just let Malon dangle as you think about the couple Zelda, mighty friendly. But, as Zelda was almost out the door of the cozy house, she had looked over to Malon and in very simple words said 'give him just a little bit more time.' That's it and that's all Zelda said about them. That sure would help them further their relationship. Of course, Zelda was never the truly hands-on type of person. She took things like a game of chess, strategically setting traps and plans so that she would get to her goal. But back to Malon, deep inside herself she admitted she loved Vincent. And that small part of her knew that he loved her back.

That part was small, though. And Malon's insecure side, that figured Vincent wouldn't love a woman like her, engulfed it. A knight like him demanded a damsel. A woman he could protect without question, which would stick by his side and have his children, that wouldn't think about nothing else except figuring out way to pleasure their man. Malon knew she'd never live up to that doormat of a wife. She would have to be active with her husband, she would still have to be her own person, and she didn't know if Vincent approved of that. Although he jokingly did when they first met. And it was important to note that Vincent joked often so determining what he said was true and what wasn't was a simple as advanced calculus. In the situations Malon conjured up, she wouldn't be Vincent love…even is she really wanted to be.

Malon's father walked in. He had a pretty big smile plastered on his face as strode right on in. Malon turned and hugged her father. He later crossed the room and sat down at the table. "Malon, could we have a word?" he asked, pulling another chair beside him.

Malon nodded and wiped her hands on her apron. She walked over and sat down next to her father, "What is it, daddy? Is something wrong?"

"You know you're my only daughter and I love you very much," Talon said softly. He combed back some of her hair. He turned and looked away from her, as if scared from her gaze. "You do know you don't have to be single just for my sake, dontcha?"

Malon looked at her father with curious eyes, "Um, I know but what's brining this on?"

Talon sighed. He looked back over to her, "There are a lot of people who love you Malon. Me, Zelda, Link… and I'm sure there is another. I'm not going to tell you because its up to you to actually know who it is. Don't you forget people love you just the way you are."

She nodded and then stood, "I know daddy. I have to go start cleaning out the storehouse. Winter is right on top of us and we are going to need it." Malon started for the door before her father stopped her with his voice.

"Why don't you take Vincent along to help? He's done with his chores and is outside feeding the cuccos one at a time. He's really bored," Talon said. Malon nodded in response and he smiled. Although this smiled could've been hardly detected by his mustache. Malon didn't catch it as she walked outside.

She stopped and turned the corner to see Vincent doing exactly what her father said he was. He stood, leaning against the tree, with the bag of feed in his one hand and throwing the feed to the cucco with the other. He casually threw a handful of the broken corn kernels at the birds and stopped to watch them. He still wore the black turtleneck for the cold weather. Malon wished the weather were warmer so Vincent could slip on his tighter shirt. Great, now that the sexy is gone, she wants it back. And the turtleneck wasn't an adequate substitute, it was thicker and more loose fitting.

Vincent looked up and saw Malon staring over at him. He waved at her with a free hand and looked back over to the cucco. Malon crossed the distance between them and shot him a warming smile. He returned her sign of affection with what can only be called as his equal response. The left side of his lip raised and formed his smirk. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment that could've lasted an eternity. But their silent admiration for each other could not last. Not until all the work was finished and they could prance around all happily. Well, that'd be ideal, not reality.

"Vincent?" Malon asked, avoiding his gaze. She stared to the ground, combing back stray hair to the back of her ear. She never found it hard to ask for Vincent's help before. But that time was different for some reason unbeknownst to her.

"Yes, Malon?" Vincent asked her. He put down the bag. Vincent noticed that the particular situation he was in happens a lot. Malon asks something just using his name and he answers her with another question. He didn't care though, Malon wouldn't simply just ask him anything on the outright. She needed to test the flame, for a good comparison. "Need me?"

"_And then some,"_ she thought. That thought created a blush on Malon. "Uh, Vincent, I need your help clearing out the storage house," she pointed over to the house on the other side of the ranch. "So whenever you're ready…"

Vincent placed the bag of feed down and dusted off his hands. "Right, lets go then."

Malon smiled and together they went to the farthest side of the ranch. The storage house reached to the sky, higher than the ranch house did. As they neared, Vincent looked up at it and wondered why exactly it was built so vertically. He shook it off and turned to Malon, "So what do we have to do?"

"Nothing much really," Malon answered. "We just have to clean up the hay and lump it into a corner. The cows have already been moved so that's one less thing to do. Oh, but we have to organize the crates so that they take up the least amount of space as possible. It shouldn't take to long with both of us working on it."

"Alright," Vincent said. "Looks like a no problem."

Malon pulled at the steel door. It didn't budge. She stepped aside as Vincent gave it a try. After a few good hard tugs, the door swung open and Vincent was sent flying onto his backside. As he and Malon laughed about it, he got up and they set to work on cleaning the storage house. There were times when the neat pile of hay was disturbed by their horsing around. It did take them longer then expected but the house was nearing cleanliness. And then after the floor looked about spotless, it was time to push the crates to the wall.

And Vincent found it hard to actually push or pull the wooden crates. They were heavy and that was something Malon did not tell him. He pushed the boxes with all this strength and managed to the do the task. Yeah, finished it with great difficulty.

And as they were about to just make sure everything as fine, the door slammed shut.

"Oh, no," Malon uttered her breath. She ran to it and tried to push it open but like her attempt at opening it, it didn't move.

Vincent walked over to her and the door. "What's wrong, Malon?" He looked to the door and tried to push open but it was harder to move that the crates he was moving before.

"Um, Vincent, I don't think that will work," Malon softly said. She looked down, "You see, that door can only be opened from the outside."

Vincent raised his eyebrow, "But… I guess that would explain why we kept it open." It was a bit weird that someone would have a door like that. Especially as how someone was able to come and go as they please. Maybe they were smart enough to put a rock by the doorframe so it wouldn't shut. That's be a great way to make sure that problem never happened.

"Yeah… it didn't do that before but I guess after a while it started to," Malon added.

That explains some of it. Either way, all it was translating into was that both of them were stuck in the small room together. And while that could prove romantic, there was the issue with food and the day was closing. Oh darn, talk about bad luck.

Vincent took a few steps back and then shoulder rushed the door. Malon gasped as the door remained closed and Vincent bit his lip. He was walking around the room, holding his shoulder and breathing hard through his nose. "Are you okay, Vincent?"

He stopped and looked over to Malon, "Promise me you wont try that…" His voice was a bit strained. She could tell that hurt. Oh yeah, that would hurt, running into a steel door. No, it was suppose to feel like running into a pillow. "That hurt like hell…"

"Vincent," she walked over to him. She made him sit down on one of the crates. She sat next to him, "You shouldn't have tried that."

"I thought it might work," Vincent retorted. He let go of his shoulder and moved it around. "I dealt with worse. I'm going to be fine. But the bigger problem is that we are now stuck in here. No food and night's coming fast."

"I know," Malon said. She shivered a bit. Either night was right on top of them or it simply got colder. Vincent caught that and took off his jacket and placed it on her. Malon, at first, was unsure at his actions. But she didn't question and hugged his coat around her. It did provide more warmth then the light jacket she wore. But then a thought struck her, "Vincent aren't you going to get cold?"

But Vincent waved her off. "If I was worried about getting cold then I wouldn't have given you my jacket, now would I?"

"Thank you Vincent," Malon said as she looked away. The epitomes jacket, the one that gave held a sweet scent that no doubt belonged to Vincent. She wondered what kind of cologne it was but that was something miniscule. Malon fiddled with the golden buttons marked with what may have been the emblem of his family, an A over a phoenix with vines entwining both. And the A itself was no simple letter but done in a stylish font. She felt something heavy in his left pocket and remembered that he carried his watch there. "I don't think we have to worry," she finally managed to get out. "Sooner or later my dad will have to notice that we're missing and I told him we would be here."

"That's some good news," Vincent said flatly. He gazed back to Malon and smiled as he watched her play with his jacket. "Something wrong with it?" he asked in his playful manner.

"Huh, oh no," Malon said in her fluster. Vincent caught her off guard with that question. "I love your buttons. They're nice and very creative."

"Yeah, that's the Aegis family seal," he explained. "They're pressed onto real gold buttons and then sewn onto the white leather. That entire jacket cost enough to have dinner for twenty. You have to admit, the silk lining is a dream on your skin."

Malon nodded, "How could you afford something like this then?"

Vincent had to tell her the truth one day. But he couldn't tell her then. He didn't want to seem like he played her. He wanted to tell her when he confessed everything. Scrambling for something to say, Vincent stammered on his answer. "Well, I saved up for it and bought it. It took me a while but I couldn't have been any happier when I did." A somewhat half lie anyways. He did work for his father and he did save up for it. If saving up meant you worked for a week and splurged it on the customized jacket and booze.

The party animal that he was…

He smiled, a genuine smile, at her. Malon watched his soft, pink lips and quickly turned around as she remembered. She remembered how she stole a kiss from them. An innocent kiss but she gave it to him anyways. But this time Vincent didn't let it slip.

"Something the matter, Malon?" he asked.

"No, none at all," Malon said, with a smile. She hoped he wouldn't catch the red in her cheeks.

And they spent a few more hours in small talk. Vincent discussed things from horses to cobras. Best not to ask. And Malon managed to get in a few words about her family. How her mother died when she was born, how Ingo turned into an ass, she pretty much hit all targets. Vincent returned the favor by discussing his relationship with his father, a relationship that sat on rocks for as long as Vincent could remember. To give it the basic idea why, you cant put two people together with giant egos and expect the best. And Vincent finally brought up the fact that he had a brother and sister. And this went on for most of the night…

Talon pulled the door open and smiled at the sight he saw. Malon lay on the hay, some in her hair, and was sound asleep. She hugged the white jacket close to her and held the arm around her tight. Vincent lay next to her his other arm used as a makeshift pillow. Talon didn't wake them but did leave the door open. And as added precaution, he added the rock to make sure it the door did close, it wouldn't shut. Talk about a thinker.

As Talon walked away, he saw the first drop of snow onto the ground. Winter was around the corner and he hoped Vincent will finally say something to Malon. Its obvious, but apparently not to the two that matter.


	13. Confessed

A/N: We're nearing the home stretch people!

Confessed

Malon twirled around in place as snow fell from the sky. The frozen tears of the clouds were a simple joy to a lot of people in Hyrule. Malon included. She playfully stopped in her tracks and stuck her tongue out. A single snowflake fell on it and she giggled as the flake melted and the cold water run down her rough tongue. She smiled happily. Before she did anymore snow day activities, she redid her light blue scarf and made sure her black gloves were on tight. She had lived in Hyrule all her life, so she knew all about the cold weather that would come in winter. Thick leggings, layered shirts, even her own cute earmuffs. She wore exactly what she needed to wear for fun in the snow. And as she began to laugh and giggle again as the snow fell, Vincent shared her joyous energy.

While she was in the middle of corral, having fun with her arms outstretched and circling around, Vincent stood and watched. He wore a similar jacket to the original; except it was lined with some kind of bird's down, and the fluff came out. It was buttoned all the way, and the small white feathers poked through the areas his arms and neck were. You could partially see the black turtleneck he had on underneath. And there were his leather gloves he kept on. He was lucky to have the winter coat made before hand but even then, he was freezing. He never expected for Hyrule to be just as cold as the northern docks that he was from. But it didn't matter that his fingers were numb, or that the tip of his ears were getting icicle earrings, and even less that breathing was like knives stabbing his lungs… he was having his own fun with Malon.

With his arm crossed in a feeble attempt to keep a bit warm, he chuckled and said: "I'm always astounded by how you love snow. You tell me and everything but it's hard to believe unless you see it for yourself."

Malon stopped her whirring around and looked at him. She still had that happy smile on her face. Vincent wished he could make it snow everyday, if only to keep that smile on her face. He would go through the hassle of layering his clothes, of having to make sure his boots had no snow caked on, and the blistering cold if all it meant that Malon would be happy with it. Vincent could only wish he could as Malon walked up to him. She looked up into his red eyes, "Of course I love snow. But I'm glad you're around, because just looking at you makes me feel warm again."

If Vincent's face wasn't red as is, it became redder. He chuckled nervously. He had never gotten a compliment like that before, especially from a woman. And he had been with women, plenty of them. But no body in that part of Hyrule actually needed to know that. "Um, thank you Malon. What brought that on?"

"Your hair and eyes are deep red, Vincent," Malon pointed out. She never soaked in how warm his appearance was. He stood there; pretty light even with all the work he did in the sun, with crimson red hair and eyes. And it felt so warm; that any snowflake that fell on his crimson strands would instantly melt. And the pools of contained fire, so welcoming and friendly, like a chair in front of a fireplace. "It makes me feel pretty warm."

Vincent was stunned for a bit before giving her a charming smile. He took his right hand and ran through her own red hair, keeping his eyes locked with hers, "You have it too, Red." He put down his hand and looked down to the snow. He found himself staring too long into her eyes.

Malon giggled, "Red? Wow, I haven't been called that for a long time." She ducked below and made them have eye contact. And it was just as awkward for her as it was for him. "Come on Vincent, let's go inside. You're probably dying to have some hot chocolate."

Vincent waved if off, "No, I'm good. Wouldn't want to ruin your fun out here just to make me some." His teeth chattered a bit as a gust of cold wind blew passed. "But I guess a cup wouldn't be unappreciated."

Malon smiled at him and grabbed his left hand with her right. She began to lead him through the snow and toward the house. It was fun while she had a relatively easy time going through the snow and Vincent had to take these long steps. His boots, they were obviously not meant to walk in the snow. But of course, Vincent refused to use more practical shoes and kept his heeled black leather ones. Watch, one day his foot is going to act up because of that constant arch. Malon never had to worry about that and she was a woman! And she was the one leading Vincent back. Guess the cold is leaving Vincent a bit yellow.

And they burst through the front door. Vincent quickly made his way inside as Malon shut the door. He sat down at the dinner table and Malon got to work at whipping up two hot chocolate drinks. She glanced back to Vincent who was now looking at the time on his pocket watch. He closed it gently and replaced it in his pocket. He looked up to see her looking at him and he smiled. And Malon had noticed that. Vincent didn't flash the smirk as much anymore. He didn't reply to her questions with a smirk first. The smirk had probably been taken around the back and put down by Vincent. He now smiled at her. And Malon loved that, because she could tell that he wasn't just putting it on.

And she decided to take a moment off and walked over to the table. She sat down next to Vincent. She put up her arm on the table and leaned her head on it. Malon sat there and stared at Vincent for a while, soaking in that he was getting redder by the second. But she decided that before he became a living tomato, she spoke up, "Vincent, you've been here some time now. And you're getting older." Malon hoped he wouldn't take that the wrong way. "You still haven't found a girl yet to settle down and marry, have you?"

The kettle Malon left on the stove began to whistle. She jumped from her seat and rushed over to it. Vincent didn't know how to answer her question. And it was almost as if the Goddesses wanted for him to tell her then. He was a bit nervous when he was sitting by himself. Malon would want her answer when she came back. She would like to hear something positive. He cleared his throat and looked up as Malon came back with two mugs. Marshmallow topping, grated chocolate, and topped off with a sweet cookie. Her hot chocolates were to die for. Then again, Vincent loved everything Malon made. But his opinion, while biased, wasn't exactly stretching the truth.

"Well?" Malon asked. She really wanted the answer. And Vincent, while truthful for the most part, did keep some things to himself.

"You see…" Vincent started. He was obviously trying to dance around the question. "I've only been at the ranch while I've been here. So, how do you think I am able to quote unquote, find a girl?" Vincent had to be careful while he saying his words. He had to make sure that there wasn't a way for Malon to think he could've found someone, while keeping in her mind that she was the only one he had an eye on. "There has been only one person I've grown close to. And I think we both know who that is."

Malon stared at him, "Me?"

"Yes, you," Vincent said. He laughed a bit, "So… no, I exactly haven't found a girl."

"Oh... okay," Malon said.

And then her father, in his own thunderous manner, entered the ranch house. Quite possibly the only time he did a bit more work than usual. Winter, brings out different sides of people. Guess it has to be more about the cold weather than anything else. He came into the ranch house, making a very loud 'brrrr' as he shook his boots clean of snow. He removed his scarf and looked to the couple at the table. He smiled a bit and removed the hat he had on to keep his balding head warm. Not everyone was blessed with long, beautiful hair. And then he stared at them, "What are you two doing here?"

"Uh, dad, this is where we live. Why would we be anywhere else?" Malon asked.

"Come on, up, you two," he said. Vincent and Malon looked at each other and shrugged. Talon was certainly acting a little strange. Maybe he had something cooked up in that mind of his. They stood up from their chairs, leaving the hot chocolates on the table. Talon then walked over and began to push them out the door. "You two shouldn't stick around this place. You two are young, happy. You should go out and have some fun. Go to the market and shop, play some games, live this time up."

Malon went through the door first but Talon kept Vincent for a moment. He dug around his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Talon then shoved it into Vincent's hands, "Here, go and take her somewhere nice."

As Malon couldn't believe what just happened, Vincent stood in a bit of disbelief. He looked down into his hands to see the modest wallet in his hands. He didn't need it. So he didn't want it, he smiled at Talon and replaced the wallet in its original owner's hands. "I'm sorry I can't take this. And I won't. But, if you believe we should, then I'll go with her. I don't need to worry about money, sir, so you shouldn't either."

Talon now had a look of curiosity as Vincent waved his goodbye and walked out of the ranch house. Malon stood outside, her arms crossed in a fit of frustration. "Guess your father doesn't want us around."

"I cannot believe him, how could he just throw us out?" Malon asked. She sighed, a mist of cold came out. Her nose was getting a little red. Maybe the cold was getting to her. "But I guess we should go out then. I do love the weather, it'd be a shame to spend it inside the house."

Vincent crossed the three steps to get to her, "Let's get going then."

Together, the redheads began to make their way out of the ranch. The snow was acting a like complete jerk to Vincent, making him work a bit harder to keep up with Malon. And once out in the field, the winds whipped at them both. Malon shivered a bit before she felt something go over her shoulder. She looked up to see Vincent over her. He asked if she was feeling at least a tad warmer and she nodded. Malon hated how sometimes Vincent was always right there to give her help, always there to make her feel better. And he never did ask for anything in return. She wondered exactly why Vincent didn't even ask for any money. Wouldn't he have liked at least a few rupees to keep in his pocket? But he never asked for any, even as payment for work. That only bugged Malon at the beginning when Vincent started to work, but she had brushed that away. She didn't care, so as she let herself get closer to Vincent for his warmth, she didn't have anything to worry about.

Except slowing down so that he could work with the snow. It seriously hindered progress to the castle market. But they got there and the winter cheer was stifling. Especially for Vincent, because up north there wasn't exactly the same kind of winter that around the castle had. People were bustling shop to shop looking for the best hams and produce. Kids ran through the market, just as happy and carefree Malon was. Malon tugged on Vincent's jacket and he looked down to her.

"What is it Malon?" Vincent asked.

She was smiling up at him. Hyrule usually loved doing winter its own jolly way. And she had plum forgot that the winter festival was that day. So the marketplace would be no doubt full. And this was going to be her first one with Vincent, and that was already special. But he wasn't just another friend; he was someone that she cared for deeply. And the festival was a time where lovebirds happened to love the most, because everything was all lovey dovey. Even shops cashed in on this, couples could do practically anything together at half price. She wondered if her father was trying to hint at something. But those things fell away as Vincent looked down to her. "Want to try some archery?"

"Archery?" Vincent asked. That was definitely not his strong suit. But if Malon wanted to play… "Well," he scratched the back of his head. Half of him tried to tease her, the other wasn't exactly sure he wanted to show off his oh so great skills with a bow. "I guess we could visit the shooting gallery for a minute."

Malon was obviously happy because she quickly took him to the shooting gallery. They walked inside to find it somewhat full. There was room for them to play, and that was what mattered. They went over to the big man who ran the place. After a quick talk, Vincent settled to pay the fee and they were given some rental bows and arrows. Arm in arm, they walked up to the counter and waited for the rupees to show up. As Vincent kept his eyes on Malon, he didn't notice a green one come from no where and, leaving him partially speechless, Malon was able to bulls-eye it.

"You've done this before haven't you?" Vincent asked. "Is this where you take all the men and beat them down in score?"

Malon smiled at his little comment, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Vincent laughed a bit and turned his attention to the game. Another rupee came up, and as he struggled to get his arrow notched, Malon got that one. He wasn't about to give up just yet. He notched the arrow and waited for the next rupee to show up. And it did and he fired his arrow. Flying only a few feet before it hit the ground below. Malon got that rupee, just like the last ones. All Vincent could do was watch in awe as Malon showed off her marksmanship. After the round was done, she put down her bow and looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Vincent coughed out as he put down his bow. He didn't score a thing, and that only bothered him a little bit. "Its good to know that if I cant hit something, I know you can shoot the thing down."

Malon laughed, "You shouldn't worry Vincent, you just need some proper practice and teaching."

He shrugged, "Only if I can get a teacher of your caliber." He smiled at her, "So that means you'll have to teach me then."

"Only if you pay the utmost attention," Malon said, simple and straight. The idea of teaching Vincent somehow made her pretty happy. She didn't know why, but he seemed fine if he was under her tutelage.

"With someone as pretty as you teaching, that should be no problem," Vincent said. Before Malon could blush, he decided to walk with her, arm and arm again, out that shooting gallery. He was fine with losing to Malon, and that would've been a problem if he were still the arrogant son of a gun he was. But when love comes into play, it doesn't matter.

They walked around the market place, exactly like the other couples that were having fun on that night. You would have no clue that they were just friends that night. As they walked through shops, looking at all the items available for the day, through the games where they played a few rounds. Malon also proved quite good at Bombchu bowling. Vincent began to wish there was some way to prove his swordsmanship skills in one game. He didn't need the heckling from the game personnel to try again against his gal.

And night was coming fast. Lights were being lit, in red, blue, and green, obviously in the colors that respect a Goddess. People kept going at it. The night was young, and young couples knew that. Things were just getting started… restaurants were now serving dinner. Fine dinners too. Game shop owners would be closing up, but others things like clothing shops would keep open. You never know when you need to buy a little gift.

As Malon and Vincent kept walking past the shops, they came to a pretty well off jewelry shop. Malon sort of stopped in front of the window to stare at the diamond necklace on display. She had wanted that for a while. Unfortunately, it was one of the most expensive things in the jewelry shop. And Malon gave up hope on ever owning it. And the shop owner knew she wanted it but he couldn't do any favors. That thing alone was worth quite a few wallets of rupees. Vincent noticed how she stopped to look at it. He wondered what was wrong and spoke up. "What is it Malon?"

"Oh, nothing," she quickly said. She tugged his arm, "Come on and let's find something to eat. I'm starving."

"Wait, Malon, I- uh," he tried to find some excuse to go inside the shop. Alone. Usually he was quicker on the draw when thinking up excuses but it was hard to lie to Malon. He pulled out his pocket watch in a light of a thought. "Malon, I have to check my watch right quick. Could you wait a minute? You could scope out a nice restaurant for us, and don't worry about how much it can cost, just find a good one."

"Um, okay then," Malon said, a bit perplexed by Vincent's behavior. She watched him enter the shop, leaving her by herself. She sighed, well, all that was left was to find a restaurant, like he recommended to do. Hugging herself for warmth, she walked away from the store and walked over to the area where many places to eat where located. She wished he'd hurry.

Vincent came through the door, a bell ringing above. The shopkeeper was a middle-aged man, balding, bespectacled. He stood attentive to Vincent's quick appearance. He pushed up his glasses as Vincent quickly made his way to the counter. "Good evening sir," he spoke in his cultured manner. "Welcome, if there is anything that you are looking for, I'm more than happy to help you. We have quite a selection of diamond rings and, for your color hair… perhaps I can find something with a ruby?"

Vincent didn't butt in. He waited, but he didn't have time to wait. He shook his head, "I know what I want." Vincent pointed over to the window, "I need that necklace and I need it now."

The shopkeeper was a little flabbergasted that someone finally came in to buy the necklace. But he knew better than to get his hopes up. He looked at the window and then back at Vincent. He sighed, "Sir, I know you happen to work at Lon Lon Ranch. The young lady there had her eye on that for a while and she cannot afford it. So what makes you think you can?"

Vincent rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet. Fat and stuffed, the exact opposite of Vincent's stomach. If there wasn't such hustle and bustle outside, you could hear his stomach growl for some food. It would've done anything to have the hot chocolate Malon made. The one probably still sitting on the table, no longer hot but still one of the best damn drinks your tongue would ever enjoy. His wallet was huge, and it never seemed to get any smaller. Vincent opened it up and looked up to the shopkeeper, "I didn't ask how you thought I was going to pay for it. I told you that I'm buying the necklace." Vincent began counting off orange rupees and placed a handful on the counter, "Tell me when I'm getting close." He looked into his wallet again and brought out another handful.

"That's quite enough sir," the man said. He took his handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped the sweat from his balding head. He had never seen someone come in with that much money before. And he could easily take out more if he needed to. Yet Vincent had already paid off the entire thing already within his first handful. Orange and purple, they sparkled at the shopkeeper. Replacing his handkerchief in his pocket, he went over to the window and took the necklace from the window. He brought it back to the counter and went under to get out a box, "She must mean something special."

"If that wasn't an understatement," Vincent said. A few minutes later, Vincent walked out of the jewelry store. He patted his jacket, feeling the box within his inner pocket. He looked around the marketplace and found the redhead he was with and walked over to her. She was standing outside of some high-class restaurant. Vincent chuckled a bit, when he said it didn't matter and find some place with good food, she sure took it to heart. He walked behind her, she was still oblivious that he was so close, and covered her eyes. "Guess who," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and laughed as she twirled around and met Vincent. Neither of them noticed that they were closer than usual. Their faces so close that they could feel each other's warm breaths. "I take it your done."

He nodded, "Just had to tweak the gears a bit." He really hated lying to her. He hoped that it would be worth it. He pointed up to the restaurant, "So is this the place you want to go?"

"Sort of," Malon said. She knew it was expensive. But she knew it was good. And Vincent said that price didn't matter. That brought up plenty of questions in her mind. Exactly how did Vincent get money if it wasn't from her? It all revolved around that root. And she was going to voice some concern. "I do want to go here, I heard the food's great. But… it's a tad expensive. And you have so far paid for all the games, and you just got your watch fixed."

"Don't worry about it Malon," Vincent said. He smiled down at her, "Price isn't an issue. Lets just go inside and eat our fill." He offered his arm and Malon gladly took it. Together they walked inside. They were quickly led to a free table, free water and bread left to quell a bit of hunger pains.

Malon opened up the menu. She had to admit, she sometimes dreamed of a moment like what she was in with Vincent. Dark, amore, atmosphere complete with softly lit candles decorated around. She looked up from her menu to see Vincent sipping a bit of his water. He cleared his throat, winter was such a cruel mistress to him, and went back to scouting for an entrée that appealed him. Malon looked back down and he first thing she noticed were the prices on each item. She didn't know how he was going to do it, and again her voice came out. "Vincent, have you seen these prices?" she asked, a bit worried.

"Huh, oh… wow, yeah they're, expensive I guess," he said nonchalantly. His eyes moved back and forth, up and down on the page. He was thinking of getting the sirloin.

But Malon wondered why was he so calm about the prices. Only a few people could really afford the prices listed. She sighed, there was no arguing with it, Vincent was apparently one of the elite few. She looked down at the menu again. The lobster was catching her attention.

And a waiter came around, "Hello, I'm Alva and I'll be your waiter this evening." He sounded pretty sophisticated, just what the restaurant demanded. He looked down to them, "Should I bring a bottle of our best wine for you two?"

Vincent shook his head to himself. He wouldn't drink but he did lower his menu down. He raised an eyebrow to Malon, "Are you going to enjoy some?"

"Um," Malon said. Vincent chuckled a bit at the innocent way she said that. "Sure, I guess." The waiter nodded and left to go fetch the bottle. She looked over to Vincent, "You know I can barely take two glasses before I had enough." She knew Vincent didn't drink, but the way he asked her meant something else. "We don't really need the bottle."

Vincent shrugged, "I rather let you not worry about getting more if you wanted more. Besides, they have really great apple wine."

"But you never drink," Malon said. "How would you know that?"

Vincent found himself in a trap he made. He didn't drink, not anymore anyways. That never meant he never enjoyed a glass, or bottle, of wine or alcohol before. He knew some good places, unfortunately not around the general area. But the apple wine that came to this establishment was imported from somewhere he knew they had the best. "Uh, through some friends… Link and Zelda said so." Which wasn't necessarily a lie, Zelda did say that this place had some good drinks. But Vincent wasn't paying attention when she said that.

"Oh okay…" Malon said.

The waiter came back and poured a glass for both of them. Vincent didn't touch his while the waiter took down their orders. And he didn't touch it for the rest of the night. Malon on the other hand seemed to fancy the taste of the wince and drank her first glass before their food came. And when their food came, Vincent had to resist the urge to just dive into the plate. Malon watched as he took small bites from the grand steak he ordered. He ate properly, never taking big chunks, never bent down over his food, and he even kept his elbows off the table. His blue blood was showing.

Dinner between them was quiet. And it seemed to last longer than either of them really cared for. Malon was already on her third glass and there were some affects on her. She was starting to get a little tipsy. Malon couldn't hold her liquor that well. At least Vincent, whether he liked it or not, could beat her in that area. Malon was finally stuffed and Vincent just finished his plate. Because she was a little tipsy, Malon had a certain confidence that only came when all worries were easily disregarded. She mover her chair next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Dinner was great, Vinnie," she said.

Vincent smiled. It would've been a bit better if Malon weren't a little drunk. But, hell, why not let her have some fun? He took a sip from his water. He sighed and kept his perfect posture, even with Malon weighing down his shoulder. And in that moment, he had enough confidence in himself to work himself up. Everything was as perfect as it could get. He looked down to Malon and she caught that.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Malon," Vincent started. His palms were sweaty; his heart started beating pretty fast. He never was as worked as he was that night. Not even all the times he fought against his father in training did he feel like so. He felt as if he had ran from the ranch to the castle. His breath was a bit short and his voice managed to waver.

"Yes?" she followed up. She raised her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. She stared at him with her blue eyes, clear and full of curiosity.

He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, hardly noticeable through the thick turtleneck. He looked away for a moment, hoping for the desert cart to show up. He had dug himself pretty deep. And he didn't have anything else to say except what was on the tip of his tongue. He looked back to Malon, and we he glimpsed her wonderful blue eyes; he decided not to worm his way out of it any longer. "Malon, I love you."


	14. Returned

Returned

Malon closed the door to her room and then leaned against it. She took a deep breath and slid down the door. She sat, with her back against the door, thinking about what happened earlier that night. Few tears began to fall from her eyes. She pulled her knees to her and hugged them. Malon kept on playing the scene over and over in her head. And she remembered how Vincent looked so hurt afterwards. That his world had shattered in that moment. And she knew it was her fault, because it couldn't have been anyone else's. She put her forehead against her knees and just kept thinking back to earlier…

She sniffed.

( . ) -----------\

Malon sat there in shock at Vincent's confession. She wasn't even sure she heard him right. But one thing was certain. She wasn't tipsy anymore. Those three words managed to knock her out of that. And then she noticed how close she was to him. Malon edged a bit back and stared at him, into his passion filled red eyes. The one she knew she fell in love with. But nothing came into her mind and even less escaped her lips. She simply kept quiet and then finally, moved her eyes away from his.

She didn't want to look at Vincent. She knew he must've been hurt. But he didn't say anything else. And the silence between them killed her. Malon wanted to say something, anything to break it. But out of all things that ran through her mind, 'I love you' wasn't in there. She wanted to say it though. Deep in her heart that was all she wanted to say. But right then she couldn't even look into his eyes. And he had the only eyes that could pierce right through and know what she was going through. Malon had to take the awkward silence that had taken their date. She didn't have the same courage Vincent had. She didn't know if she could say it back to him. And she didn't know why. But as the minutes passed, the waiter finally came and Vincent paid the bill. And in silence they stood up. Malon watched as Vincent had his back to her when she pushed in her chair. She was sure that he was angry as well. But before she did anything else, he spoke.

"Come on Malon, let's go," he uttered, low and soft. Malon didn't need anything else to know that he felt defeated.

Malon took a step and he did as well. They began to walk through the market, and then the wind began to pick up. It was unfortunate that Malon didn't think too far ahead and still wore her simple jacket. While it was enough to keep her warm in the regular winter, she never thought that she would be walking back at night with the wind against her. She hugged herself tight but that didn't help the feeling that she was cold and alone. A single tear fell from her eye before she felt a heavy jacket on her shoulders. She looked up to see Vincent beginning to quickly step away and start walking again back to the ranch. She wasn't sure what to do but she knew she had to walk as well or she wouldn't make it to the ranch.

She walked, a step behind Vincent. They made it passed all the couples left in the marketplace and made their way into the field. Malon couldn't understand how Vincent managed to stand the cold. But she understood why he had the jacket. She had put her arms through it and now wore it loving the feel of the down against her skin. The jacket provided more than enough warmth for her, especially since it already had Vincent's warmth in it before he gave it to her. As she snuggled with it, she smelled Vincent's flowery scent. Roses she believed. Like always. She looked back up and saw Vincent still walking in his silence. The silence began to throb in Malon's ears, unbearable. Even with the whistle of the blowing wind, even with the rustle of whatever leaves were left on the trees, even with the crunching of the snow under their feet, without his voice it was unbearable.

They finally made their way into the ranch. Vincent had finally slowed down so that Malon was able to catch up with him, no longer a step behind. He waited for her to open the door but Malon had to do something first. Grabbing the key that was in her pocket, she quickly took off his jacket. She walked up the ranch house door and stuffed the jacket back into his arms. She opened the door as quickly as possible and ran inside.

( . ) -----------\

Malon felt stupid. She callously disregarded Vincent's feelings and most likely made him feel worse. She knew he was being a gentleman about it. If he didn't, then he would've never had given her his jacket when she was freezing. And she didn't even need to wonder why. He loved her, and he would easily brave the hottest fires or the coldest wind to make sure she was fine and happy. But she wasn't happy. Biting her bottom lip, Malon let a few more tears fall. She didn't know what to do. Malon just wanted the day to be over.

The sun poked through the east horizon. Naturally the rooster was the first to know and let out his loud wake up call. And as the sunlight spewed forth into Malon's room, she lifted her head from her knees. It took a moment for her to realize where she was and what had happened. Malon wiped away the dried tears that had fallen from her eyes and stood up. Her legs ached and throbbed as they had finally moved from the position they were in. But they managed to take her to the small vanity mirror Malon kept. She sat down in front of it and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were blood shot. The little red vines constricted her small blue orb. She believed that she cried herself to sleep. That was the only explanation. And then her hair was a mess. And there was no doubt; the wind had whipped at her and Vincent pretty bad. Right then she didn't find herself attractive enough for Vincent. She just wanted to know why he loved her. Why did he think that she was the woman he wanted to be with? But she didn't want to ask herself why she loved Vincent. Because then she would ask why would she hurt him like she did the night before.

She took a deep breath. Malon wondered what he was doing, how he was handling it. He was always strong. She hoped that he could be able to work his way around whatever pain she did to him. Malon stood up from the mirror, tired of looking at herself and went into her bathroom. She let the water run as she undressed herself and brought herself into the warm running water. She sunk her head below the water and emerged, her fiery red hair doused. She no longer had any signs that she had been crying except for her eyes. But that didn't mean that new tears couldn't come and give out more signs. And as she was washed herself, tears did come. Before it became unbearable for her, she finished bathing and hopped out of her bath. She toweled herself off and quickly dressed herself. Malon went back to her mirror and began to dry her wet hair. She usually hated the hassle of her long hair but she managed to dry it completely off.

Malon took her brush and ran its many teeth through her hair. She hummed a song to herself, an attempt to try and get ready for the day she had in front of her. And then Malon heard people arguing outside. She looked up and saw through her mirror. Of course she couldn't see anything so she put down her brush and got up from her chair. Malon crossed her room and went to her window. She saw Vincent. And he was arguing with Ingo. She sighed, there was always a bit of bad blood between them. She guessed that Vincent was in a bad mood. And it seemed that Ingo had crossed Vincent on a bad day. Malon could tell that was a bad thing just by how Vincent was able to go off on Ingo. She was surprised that both of them were awake so early. She knew Vincent wore up early, but then she figured the situation was worse than it was. He didn't even wait for her for breakfast.

Vincent was done with his part and began to walk away. He had disappeared, out of sight from Malon's point of view. She didn't know she made Vincent angry as well. But she thought about it and figured if he was angry, he wasn't hurt. And she didn't want him hurt. He was too good to be true. He didn't deserve to be hurt, especially by her. But Malon did want to talk to him. She quickly rushed downstairs and went outside. She looked around but Vincent was gone. He was nowhere to be seen. She sighed; she just wanted to talk to him. Deciding it was better to go to work, she went into the barn so she could get the feedbags for the horses. It was nearing that time for them to eat anyways.

She pushed open the barn door and walked inside. Malon went deep inside it and found the feedbags but the light from the open barn door was blocked. She looked up to see Vincent standing there, a bit of shock in his face. Malon dropped the feedbags and looked up at him.

"I see your going to deal with the feedbags. I thought you were still in bed," he looked away. "I'll leave now."

"Vincent! Please, I want to talk," she said. Despite her demand, it was just a question. She wouldn't blame him if he said no. But she wanted him to stay. Malon needed him to stay. She couldn't take what happened between them. She wanted it to get sorted out. Malon only hoped he did too as well, because he had to help and meet her half way to get things straightened out.

He stopped and looked back to her. He kept his eyes away from her, "What's there to talk about, Malon?"

She walked over to him. Malon stood a step away from him. She kept her head down as she began to talk. "Vincent, I want to talk about last night. I want to talk about what happened."

"Its simple," he said. "We went out to dinner and then we came back home. Nothing else. That's all that happened, Malon. Nothing more."

"Vincent, please," she pleaded. "I want to explain myself."

"Your silence said it all," Vincent muttered. He was obviously hurt but he didn't want it bothering him. Vincent was trying to act stronger than he really was. He wanted to pretend that it was bound to happen. That he was just letting his feelings known. But it did bother him. It did hurt him. It was like a stake was brought right down on his heart. "Anything you'll say now is just to spare my feelings."

"Vincent," Malon said softly. She took that one step toward him and looked into his eyes. The ones that tried so hard to keep them away from hers. They were now looking into her soft blues. "I love you too."

Almost inaudible but Vincent heard her. He heard those words he wanted to hear last night. And for the first time in his life he was almost close to tears. He himself was lost for words. Now he could understand Malon. But he had said it first and saying it again was just emulation, "And I love you."

Malon stood there for a few more minutes before she felt his soft lips against hers. At first she was surprised with her eyes wide-eyed but she knew that it was Vincent and let herself fall into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss in the exact passionate way Vincent had kissed her. And then the kiss had broken and her head fell onto his chest. She could hear the gentle beating of his heart, the one that was hers, and smiled.

Vincent released her. "Malon, I got you this last night." He reached into his coat and pulled out the long box. Before he opened it, he looked to Malon, "Could you turn around. It's a bit of a surprise."

Malon nodded and turned around. She felt his hands creep around her neck and something cold against her skin. She kept her eyes shut, after all it was a surprise, and when his fingers left her neck, she opened her eyes. Malon looked down and saw the necklace she had longed for on her neck. She turned around in a happy surprise to Vincent, who stood there a bit worried and a bit happy. He just wanted to know if she liked it. And after Malon wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him, he knew that she liked it.

And then… Ingo came into the barn. Vincent and Malon whirled around to see the former drunkard invade their moment. Malon could tell from the arm she held on to, that Vincent didn't like how Ingo just came in. Malon was a bit worried since Vincent's arm had tensed, almost ready to shove her away and cock back to hit Ingo. But the event didn't happen in reality, but Vincent didn't say anything with Ingo in the room. But Ingo didn't do much either. He leaned the shovel he had in his hands against the wall with the other tools and dusted his hands off. And with a sneer he turned to the new couple. Malon hated how his horribly yellow teeth were bared at them. And Vincent knew she didn't. Especially by the way her arm tensed around his.

"Can we help you?" Vincent asked. His voice was without care or emotion.

"Seem ta be a bit close with the boss's daughter, dontcha think?" Ingo asked. Already, there was something being planned within his head. Ingo had always had a certain distaste for Malon but that had subsided when Vincent came. Ingo's hate grew even more for the dashing redhead. He had bided his time, waiting for something - anything - that would be able to get rid of Vincent. And it didn't seem like nothing much at first, Ingo would use whatever might've happened to his advantage.

"We are just normal people after all," Vincent stated. "You can't control your emotions."

"Righ' you are," Ingo agreed. He still had his creepy smile on when he left the two alone in the barn again.

Malon breathed a sigh of relief and released her grip from Vincent's arm. She turned and looked over to Vincent who seemed to have relaxed a great deal with Ingo's leaving. He too had taken a deep breath and looked down to her. He smiled and raised a gentle hand to caress her face. She raised her hand to grip his and she too smiled. They didn't speak a word to each other, having reached some sort of silent expression that only the other knew what was what. A touch of something salty came to her lips. Malon finally realized that she was crying and that tears had came down. That was why Vincent was doing what he was doing, wiping away her tears. But she kept her genuine smile on, she was crying because she was happy.

Vincent bent down to kiss her one more time. A little short and innocent kiss before he returned to his full height. "We still have work to do, Malon," he uttered. Malon could sense the disappointment in his voice as he remembered that. "We can always talk some more at dinner." He shot one of his smiles before he wrapped his strong arm around her and began to lead them out of the barn.

Malon took her own arms and wrapped them around his waist. They walked through the barn door, effectively forgetting the reason they were there for. After a while, Malon and Vincent were forced to remove their arms from each other and get to work. But as Malon made her way back to the barn and as Vincent went over to the cucco pen, Ingo waited around the corner.

After he had seen both redheads separate, he went and turned into the ranch house. He stood outside the door; he had to make sure that he would pull off a believable performance. He gripped the doorknob in his hands and quickly opened it and burst inside. With a furrowed brow he yelled: "Talon, I need to tell ya sumtin'! It's about yer daughter!"

Talon came out of his room and quickly made his way over to Ingo. He had a worried expression stamped on his face, "What is it Ingo? What's wrong with Malon?"

Ingo tried to catch his breath, "I came as soon as I could. Ya know that boy that she hired a few months back. I seen him try ta get her to do things she didn't wan' ta do. She sure didn't like it when he stole a kiss from her."

"What?" Talon asked angrily. "What did he do to her?"

"He did things no man woulda done," Ingo replied. "And ya know how Malon is. She wont speak up but she must be terrified, the poor thing. They were in the barn earlier. She's should be lucky that I came in just in time fer him to stop. Walked away like he was the king of the world he did."

Talon didn't need anything else. He was steaming. He quickly walked out the ranch door and was in hot pursuit of Vincent. He had trusted the boy enough to figure he would make Malon happy. But hearing Ingo say that he was more interested in her body than herself made Talon snap. He stormed over to Vincent who had just finished feeding the cuccos and gripped him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Vincent dropped the bag of feed and was wondering what was going on. All he had in his sights was an extremely pissed Talon.

"Who do you think you are?" Talon yelled. "My daughter was good enough to take you in, we were nice enough to let you work here for your stay, and yet this is how you repay us! Vincent, I want you gone! Now!"

Vincent's eyes darted all over Talon's face. He had no idea what was going on. And then his eyes found Ingo sinking back into the background. The snake had struck and when Vincent figured that out, all that could help was time. Talon had finally let him down and Vincent kept his eyes on him. "You want me to leave? That's fine, I guess I'll leave."

Talon's fierceness didn't waver. He had his eyes deadlocked with Vincent. After a few moments had passed, Vincent began to walk away, toward the entrance to the ranch. He kept his head up, no use in feeling sorry for himself. But he could feel the heat from Talon's stare on him. Vincent sighed and almost broke into tears. He and Malon had finally gotten somewhere and he was forced to separate from her. He hated how life began to work against him. But he had to keep strong. He had done it before so he could do it again.

Malon came out of the barn, wondering what was all the yelling about. She saw Vincent making his way to the entrance of the ranch and quickly ran to him. She stretched out her arms and wrapped them around him, her face buried in his back. He had stopped walking and let Malon hold him. Malon finally lifted her head and looked up at him, his neck craned so he could try to look back. "Where are you going?" she asked. She hoped that it wasn't anything too important. She didn't want him to leave. Not yet anyways. "Your gonna come right back right?"

"Malon…" Vincent said softly. "I have to go. My name isn't as great as it was with your father anymore. So until that's cleared up, I can't stay here anymore and I highly doubt that I can see you." His words hid how he felt. He didn't want her anymore worried than she already was. Vincent would hide the pain he would feel until he was with her again.

"No! You can't leave. I can tell the truth. We know whatever my dad is thinking is wrong!" Malon said. She hugged Vincent tighter. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either," Vincent said. He managed to turn around, letting Malon's arms fall. He turned and looked down to her. He took her face in his hands and raised it up to him, "I _will_ come back Malon. Don't you worry about that." He wanted to kiss her goodbye again but he knew Talon was watching. How he hadn't come and made Malon let him go was beyond him. But he didn't want to push it. He let his hands leave Malon and he began to walk away. Taking a deep breath, he began to think up of a way to prove himself the man Talon thought he was.

Malon stood there, at the entrance to the ranch, tears streaming down her face once again. Deciding if that's how things were going to happen, she might as well forget about the rest of her chores. They could wait while the tears in her eyes couldn't. She ran into the ranch and up to her room. Shutting the door with the lock, she fell onto her bed and grabbed her pillow. She let her tears came and the pillow soaked them up. She wanted Vincent.

Vincent opened the door to his new place to live. He had to quickly purchase a place to live but he didn't care where. His new home was located on the second floor of a building. His stairs outside led down to the dark alleyways of Hyrule's marketplace. It was a new way of putting up houses. Essentially building one or two on top of an existing house so that there would still be more land around for other things. He could've easily got a room in an inn but he needed his own space. And so he bought his new home.

He walked though the new home with little interest. A few tears had escaped from his eyes and left their trail on his face. He bought the home fully furnished but that didn't matter much to him. He doubted he was going to use any of the furniture that came along. After a few moments of inspecting his house, he came to the mirror out in the hall. Vincent took a look at himself and saw the pain he hid in his eyes. He balled up his fist and slammed it into the wall near to the mirror, making it rock back and forth. A few more tears came from his eyes before Vincent tore himself away from the mirror. He made his way over to the window where little light was coming from. He took a gander outside to see the sun slowly setting, soon leaving the moon to do its sorry excuse for a job. Vincent sighed and lit a candle that was left on the dining room table.

He watched the flame dance on the wick until it was the only light in the house. He tore his eyes away from the small flame and stumbled around his house and found a wine rack. Grabbing one of the bottles and a conveniently placed glass. He went over to the window and sat in front of it. He leaned against the wall and stared out the window. The shops were closing up and light were starting to flicker off in the distance. He popped open the bottle and poured himself a glass. He stared at the dark liquid a minute before he gulped it down. Finishing it up, he looked down at the small drops left in the glass. He remembered when he used to drink the same rich wine like water every day. His tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked his lips, taking the small tastes of the wine on his lips with it back into his mouth. But before he had gotten another glass, Vincent got mad.

He looked at the bottle and glass with his red eyes. He promised he wouldn't drink again and first threw the glass into the darkness, shattering into a wall most likely. Vincent then stared at the bottle's label. He hated its sweet taste on his lips, how the liquid danced on his tongue. But then it too was thrown into the oblivious darkness and it too shattered when it hit something. But that one small glass of wine was enough for Vincent to feel its tiring effects. Letting his head fall to a propped arm, he tried to think of a way he could somehow prove himself. He just wanted to be with Malon one more time. That was all he wanted. But Ingo had made it harder for him to be with her.

Sleep came to Vincent quietly.

And he dreamt himself in armor. Shining armor. He looked around the dream world but all he could see were nothing but flowers covered in snow. He took a few steps forward and the world around him still hadn't changed. Except now he could see something off in the distance. His eyes widened as he saw Malon walking around. He called out to her and she had heard him. The two quickly to ran to one another but before their arms were able to wrap themselves around the other, a lighting bolt struck between them. Vincent looked up and he could see dark clouds over him. He turned back down and stared at Malon.

"I'm not going to give up," Vincent said. His voice seemed to echo.

Malon had a look of worry in her eyes but she smiled at him. She believed him. But they could not get any closer while the cloud was over them. Vincent knew what he had to do. He had to prove that he was what he was. He had to make sure that there were no doubt about what he was. He had to make sure that he was the one that had been in Malon's dream. That he was supposed to be with her.

And Vincent's eyes flew open.

He sat up, rubbing his neck from the horrible position he had slept in. The sun was just waking up as well and wasn't too aware that it had its job to do. He yawned and stood up, stretching out his legs. He looked out the window and took in a deep breath. Vincent turned back and looked at his house. The glass had exploded over by the door while the bottle had taken its death at the table. The candle was out, not even smoke came from its black wick.

Vincent knew what he had to do. He had to somehow become a knight, a symbol of honor and chivalry. And he knew how he was going to do it. He only hoped that the princess would allow what he was planning to do. But it was the one thing he could think of that would be able to get him back with Malon. And he would do anything to be with her. He had loved her and he was going to fight to be with her. And if that meant he had to do something that might've been looked down upon by his family, then so be it. An Aegis part of the Hylian knights was more of a myth than anything else. Vincent's family had little ties with the royal family. But Vincent knew that he and Zelda were on better terms than the rest of his family.

"Don't you worry, Malon. I'll come back to you," he said as he walked out of his house.


	15. Redemption

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, haven't… had the drive to write. Anyways, enjoy.

Redemption

Vincent walked through the marketplace alone, something he never thought he'd do in his time in Hyrule. He let out a held in breath, the cold air making it look like smoke from inside himself. He'd never thought that he would be so dependent on someone else to feel alive and joyful. But he did, he needed her. All the months he had spent with her, working beside her, having fun with her, all that led up to a point where he couldn't see himself without her. But then that time came when they needed to be separated. And that meant that he had to make sure that had to be fixed. He couldn't spend another minute away from her, away from the woman that he loved. When he fell, he fell hard. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

He walked, the heels from his boots making the soft clicking noise on the stone walkways of the marketplace. He had his hands in his pockets and looked down to the floor. It was early in the morning. Of course it was, he didn't wake up any later then when the cucco crows. The morning still had that chill that later times lacked, made all the worse by the winter weather. He did feel tired, though it was more from exhaustion in the first place. Waking up from sleeping on the floor wasn't the best way to get a good night's rest. But that didn't matter, what mattered was settling the situation he was in. Though, he was going to settle it quite early in the morning. There wasn't another soul in the market at that time, only him and the two swords he brought with him. He was felt like he was going to need them. He didn't know why but he knew simple request to be a knight wouldn't be all that it would take for him to become one. If anything, he wouldn't want that anyways.

The young Aegis passed the marketplace, something that never took too long anyways, and was on his way up the incline that would take him to the castle. He knew he wouldn't need to sneak passed any of the guards. All thanks to his blue blooded heritage. He could've done without his father always talking down to him but he admitted there were always perks to being insanely rich. Making Malon happy by getting her a necklace was one of them. As he was nearing the first post, the gates automatically opened as he neared. He raised an eyebrow to see an older guard on duty that morning. He stopped before the gate and turned to look at the experienced soldier. But all he did was smile at Vincent and waved for him to keep moving. Vincent shrugged it off but he couldn't help but wonder what that was about. If anything, Vincent knew that some of the older guards have had to be around when he and his father had paid the royal family a visit so many years ago. Vincent chuckled at his memory. He remembered that his father said that they were granted permission to come and go, the result of a truce his father and the king had set up. It was just a step in the right direction for expansion of the family business, nothing more.

But there was more back then. He remembered his father getting angry with him and making him walk the rest of the way to the castle. It was there he found a brooch. And then the owner of that brooch. It had been so long since that happened that Vincent had more or less forgotten about it. She was a cute girl. He wasn't sure how old she was, but he wasn't that much older anyways. He would've have had to been about eight years old. No older but maybe a little younger. That didn't matter. What mattered was that he found a little brooch when he was walking up the very same path he was walking then. But that was all that he remembered until he reached the second gate that sat right outside of the castle. With the drawbridge down and all, it came to him like a shock. That little girl, the little girl that he had given the brooch to had the same red hair that Malon had. He looked up at the castle and thought about that day. He had promised to marry her. He promised her that he would as a token of their budding relationship. He was young, she was young, but that didn't make it any less special. And the part that made it fit was that he was in love with that little girl who had grown up into the woman that had taken his heart.

Vincent looked back down and started walking. He, more than ever, had to accomplish his goal and become a knight. He would be able to prove his good name with it and be the man of Malon's dreams. That's all that mattered to him right then. And with more conviction and zeal than he had before, he was going to keep his promise to her. He was going to marry her and treat her like the woman she is. There would be no ifs, ands, or buts in Vincent's mind. He had his eyes on the light at the end of the tunnel. Once he proved himself then everything would be right back to what they were. If not better…

He walked through the grand foyer, crossing the suits of armors, the elegant drapes and tapestries, past all the decoration of Hyrule castle. If Vincent had time he would have stopped and admired the great décor of the castle but he was a man on a mission. And with the click of heels and the thud of his swords against each other and on his thigh, he walked without so much as a word or other noise. He stepped through an archway and came into the throne room. It was a long room with a velvet red carpet leading all the way up to the thrones. Light spewed from the windows from the eastern side that lit the way to it. Cracking his neck, he started walking the red carpet to the lone figure that sat on the throne.

It didn't come to a surprise to Vincent that Zelda was awake so early in the morning. It was her duty now that the crown was soon going to be passed down to her. She would be reigning queen of Hyrule, and the people were sure that they couldn't ask for a better person to step up to the throne after King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Zelda's father was quite the ruler. Benevolent and what not, he was considered one of Hyrule's best kings. Vincent didn't exactly have an opinion on him, but he'd have to be a man of great gentile to have everyone to love him like they did. But it wasn't him on the throne that early morning. It was the young princess Zelda. Zelda, who probably had more in common with Vincent than anyone else due to their upbringings, sat there waiting. For who? No one can be sure but that was all she was doing there.

"Vincent?" she asked as he walked up to her. He got down on one knee to pay his respect. "Vincent, you know you never have to do that."

"Milady Zelda," he said softly. He was doing all he could to keep the mask of calm on him. He could've broken down at any time right then, being so close to what he was hoping to accomplish and all because he was sure he wasn't allowed Malon anymore. "I have a request to ask of you."

"What is it?" Zelda asked as she got up from her throne. She could tell something was wrong. She wasn't sure what but she knew something was wrong. Vincent was never that formal in his life. "What do you need?"

"Princess Zelda," Vincent said. He looked up to her, "I have to prove myself to someone and make something come true. Something I promised. I know this is a difficult thing to handle for you but I want to be able to be admitted into the Hylian Knight ranks. I need to become a Knight."

Zelda stood there a little stunned. She raised an eyebrow and kneeled down so she could be at his eye level. She made him look at her by moving his chin up with her right hand. She looked down on Vincent, "Why would you ask that Vincent? Why do you feel like you have to be a knight? I don't get it."

"Princess…" Vincent started.

Zelda put a finger to shush him. "Now, Vincent, you have rarely ever called me Princess Zelda. If anything you called me Zelda or Zellie. All fine by me but I feel so much more comfortable if _you_ referred me the same way you always have. It makes me feel like something is really wrong."

"Zelda," Vincent said softly. "I need to become a knight… for Malon."

Zelda looked at him curiously, "Vincent, it doesn't have to be literal. You love her and that's all the matters to her. You don't have to be a knight to-"

"Zelda!" Vincent interrupted. "It's not that easy anymore, nowhere near easy. I have to do this because it is the only way that I can be with her. So please," his voice started to crack. "There has to be some way to bestow me that honor."

Zelda sighed and combed back some of his red hair. She put her forehead with his, "Vincent, I can help you. Just give me your sword right now and I'll just –"

"No, Zelda, I don't want that," Vincent said as he looked up to Zelda. "I need to prove it. That'd be a disgrace to the knight's honor and I couldn't take just becoming a knight with no trouble. You need to test me somehow, someway so that I actually can prove that I'm a noble knight to anyone. I don't need the title, I need the honor."

Zelda hugged Vincent tightly. "If that's what you want, I can make it happen." She let him go and stood up with him. She brushed off his white jacket, "How about a spar? You fight with someone and if you beat them in an equal match, you can be a knight. But now we need to find someone you can fight with. Someone who represents everything you want to stand for. How about Link? He's quite the swordsman you know. We can wait till he wakes up and I'm sure he'll agree to a friendly match for your knighthood. And he won't go easy on you. He has too much respect for people, especially you Vincent. You came along right when Malon needed someone most."

"Why disturb Sir Link with such a trivial matter?" Maxi's voice said from behind Vincent. The metallic clang of his armor reached Vincent's ears and he turned around to see the cocky Maxi walking up to him, a devilish smirk on his face. "I can easily be a match for this ruffian."

"Now Maxi," Zelda said. She turned back to Vincent, "Now, Vincent, we can settle this right now. Maxi is the best of the best of the Hylian Knights. He's in line to get inducted the Seraphim Ten. I don't know if you know what that means but the Seraphim Ten are the ten knights that are what they are, the best knights. If you want to wait for Link, than that's fine too."

"No," Vincent said as he turned around to face Maxi properly. He stepped away from Zelda and walked over to Maxi, his red eyes on Maxi's. "I think I want to go up against him than Link anyways. We sort of have something to finish."

"Something to finish?" Maxi asked. "Please, I had that little poppet in my hands most of the time. Oh, how were her legs made out of jello each time I was around. And I'm the knight in," he hit his armor. "Oh, what do we have here? Shining armor."

Vincent narrowed his eyes, "You can stand there and be the load of man you claim to be or you can pick up your sword and let's get to this."

Maxi scoffed a bit and grabbed the long sword that hung from his waist. He unsheathed the extravagant sword and pointed it dead to Vincent. "Well, if you want me, come get me."

Vincent unsheathed one sword from his waist and held it in his right hand. He combed back the hair that fell into his eyes with his free hand and looked at Maxi. For the first time in his life, he was nervous beyond any explanation. He may not have liked Maxi but he knew that the Knight of Jackass was no pushover. He was the best knight for some reason and that was his swordplay. Vincent got a glimpse at how Maxi operated at the games so long ago. He used intimidation tactics. And they would work because of the person he was. But Vincent wasn't about to let himself fall for them, he had too many things at stake for him to lose. If he were to lose than Malon wouldn't be in the picture any longer. And he was head over heels for her, and he only wished that things didn't fall apart like they had. But he would fight, he would fight to be with Malon.

Vincent took a deep breath and then sprung into action, clashing his swords with Maxi. Through the sparks and steel they glared at each other. Vincent and Maxi were arrogant beings. The difference between them is that Vincent had someone to cherish, and that made his pride all the more different.

"I'm not going down anytime soon, kid," Maxi said.

"If you did, that'd take some of the fun away," Vincent added with a smirk.



Malon sighed as she fed the cucco. Vincent was gone. And that was the end of her happily ever after. Her father had chased off the man of her dreams faster than he could go to sleep. But she wasn't mad at him, she couldn't have been. He was her father, and he would always just try to look out after her. Nothing more. But she has wished that he had just heard her out and explain what had really happened. She would never lie and he would've known that. And if anything, the love she expressed towards Vincent wasn't anything to ignore. It was there, obvious as can be.

"Malon!" he called out.

She looked up from the cuccos and turned her head in the direction her name had come from. She took a deep breath and put down the feed off somewhere and walked around the house. She thought back to her first day with Vincent. He and the fowl simply didn't get along. And they laughed about it later that day. And that was so wonderful. He was there, flirting with her, laughing about the day. What more could she have asked for? Vincent was perfect from out the gate. And it didn't take her to reminisce to know that she was in love with him when he walked into the ranch. She didn't think about it when he had shown up but she remembered she didn't have to be anything else except herself around him.

Malon looked up to notice that the cart was loaded up. It was that day again for the ranch to sell their milk to the common folk. Talon stood there, smiling a bit with his best friend Ingo. Oh and how Malon really did not like Ingo right then. He was never on the top of her list of anything except slime balls but as of late, he had become the standard.

"Yes daddy?" she asked, her voice without much care in it. Not as exuberant as it used to be.

"Come on and get in the cart so we can go to the market and sell," he ordered, sitting on the cart ready to make the horse start walking.

Malon sighed and got on the cart. Her father started moving the cart so the ranch house began to move away. Malon looked out into the field once they were out there and wondered where and what was Vincent up to. She wished he could be there with him. Just to hear him once again. But she felt she was being foolish. So he had professes his love and she did as well, she was late on doing that. There was little chance he would be comfortable around her anymore. He would probably love being by himself. No longer tied to her, no longer wanting to love her. But she would do anything to be in his arms again, to be so close to him. But she couldn't have that anymore. That chance was ruined when he was chased out of the ranch. And as she thought that, a single tear fell from her eye.

The cart stopped in the usual spot that it stops at the market. It was just a td early in the morning, but it was late enough for people to start opening shops. And there were already people up and at them, ready to spend their rupees on different things. It wasn't long before the market became busy though but all that was just a thought in Malon's head. None of that mattered. All she kept thinking about was the time she and Vincent had gone to the market. All the times that they had gone, whether to sell milk or for some other reason. And each time she was happy, they always had a great time. But as she kept thinking about those times, she didn't feel the hand on her shoulder that shook her. That snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Link smiling down at her.

"Link!" she said happily. She wrapped her arms around Link and gave him a friendly hug. She stepped back, "What are you doing up so early? And at the market no less."

He lifted a finger up to his lips. He bid for her to come.

Malon wasn't sure what did he want but she decided to follow him. He had never led her wrong before. Link was always a great friend and he always looked out for her. So she had no worries as she walked with him to what she knew was the path to the castle. She wasn't sure why he was taking her there but he was. And he wasn't explaining or saying anything, he stayed silent the rest of the way there. Sometimes that got on Malon's nerves. She had no idea how Zelda took Link's silence most of the time. Sure most women want a man that can listen but Link was just overdoing it. And it still made little sense when he led her into the castle. But as they walked the halls, she heard the noises of metal against metal.

Without Link, she ran passed him and into the throne room, which for some reason was the arena for the two to fight in. Link knew that Zelda wasn't going to be happy with that later on. Malon watched as Vincent was rammed into the farthest wall, struggling against the strength of Maxi, his sword against Vincent's. Malon turned her head and Zelda had walked over to her. Malon looked back at the fight, watching as Vincent pushed off Maxi with his boot and retaliated with his own attack.

"Zelda, what's going on?" Malon asked, as she turned half her attention back to Zelda.

"Link, didn't you explain it to her?" Zelda asked, turning to Link.

He shrugged apologetically.

"Ugh, Link," Zelda said. She turned back to Malon. "Vincent came to me this morning. It must've been hard for him but he came in and asked me to become a knight. He wouldn't take a simple knighting, he say he needed to earn the title instead of just getting in. He didn't tell me everything but he had this look of determination in his eyes and I couldn't deny him. So, right now he's fighting against Maxi to prove himself."

"No," Malon said. She looked back to Vincent. "He wouldn't, there's no reason. Why is he doing this?"

"Is there something both of you aren't telling me?" Zelda asked. She grabbed her best friend by the shoulders and made her stare her in the eyes. "Malon tell me."

She started to tear up but she kept herself under control. "Vincent… said he loved me."

Zelda smiled, "That's wonderful Malon! But I'm not sure if that explains anything."

Malon shook her head. She looked back up to Zelda and took a deep breath, "But I hurt him right when he said. But we managed to work that out. I love him Zelda. There's no doubt about it. But – but – but my dad, he must've thought something. Ingo was acting real smug when it all happened. But my dad kicked him out of the ranch, all too make sure that he won't see me or hurt me again. But…" Malon's hand drifted upwards and touched the necklace. "He wouldn't hurt me. He's trying to make himself look better in my father's eyes so he can be with me."

Vincent blocked a sword attack with his, his right arm trembling with all his strength to keep Maxi from getting closer. Vincent didn't have any protection for the fight while Maxi was in full body armor. He couldn't afford to get cut up, it would hurt after all. But he had to keep himself in prime condition so that he can see Malon right afterwards. That was all that mattered. That was what kept him going during the fight. That was what gave his right arm the strength to fend off Maxi's incredibly powerful attacks, that was what fueled the fires in him to bring Maxi down, that was what kept him fighting. There wasn't a thought in his head about losing. He was going to win and he was going to be with Malon. But as he was fighting, he felt himself grow weary. Maxi was an opponent he hadn't fought before. Vincent was able to take down more others easier and faster but Maxi did go down. Maybe the years that Maxi wore the armor gave him a boost to his endurance and stamina. All Vincent knew that he would have to end it quick.

But as Vincent was defending himself, he didn't see that Maxi raised his knee and brought it to a intimate touch with Vincent's stomach. Pain shot through like hot fire and Vincent dropped his sword. He gasped and collapsed on the floor on all fours. The pain was deafening, leaving Vincent completely open.

Maxi smirked and walked around Vincent. "Oh what's the matter? Can't get up? Are you hurting yet?" And without a second though, Maxi delivered and armored booted kick to Vincent's ribs, flipping him over so that Vincent faced upwards.

"Maxi!" Zelda yelled out. "That was a cheap shot."

"Vinnie!" Malon said right afterwards. She was worried about him, no doubt about it. But she didn't stand idly by. She ran forward and kneeled down next to the sprawled Vincent. He had his eyes closed for the moment, seemingly trying to get through the pain. But Malon knew better. She looked down to him but she wasn't sure what to do next. "Vinnie," she said softly, placing a hand on his face."Vinnie, you don't have to do this. Please just stop."

"Malon?" Vincent asked. He turned his head, "You are here? Why are you here?" His voice was weak, very weak. Sounded like he was having a hard time trying to keep conscious but he didn't want to give up.

"I should ask you that, you idiot," Malon said, a few stray tears fell. "You don't have to do this Vincent. We can just go up to my father together and we can explain the whole thing. You don't need to beat yourself up, or let someone beat yourself up so we can be together."

"No, Malon," Vincent said. He began to sit up. With great pain and struggle he got up onto his knees. He looked over to Malon, "I love you more than anyone else in this world. We can do that but then I still won't be able to make your dream come true. I want to be with you, I promised you so long ago that I will be the knight that you would want to marry. I want to make that come true."

"What promise, Vincent?" Malon asked. She was confused. She had no idea what promise Vincent was talking about. She didn't remember a promise when they had met.

He got up to his feet and brought Malon up with him. He looked into her eyes, "The promise we made when we were kids." He kissed her cheek softly. He bent and picked up his fallen blade and went after Maxi, who had decided to take the time out and have a little breather.

Malon's eyes widened. She completely forgot and even then, she didn't remember it clearly. But she knew what he was talking about. The promise he had made to her when they had been younger. She hadn't thought that far back in years. But she remembered. Vincent was the young boy she had met when she was outside the castle. He was the one who was willing to be her knight in shining armor. And even to that day, he was still willing to be it. She turned around and watched as Vincent blocked a downward slash from Maxi with his second sword, the one he hadn't unsheathed in the beginning. And with his second sword he brought close to Maxi's neck.

"There, that was easy," Vincent said.

"Not yet," Maxi said as he grabbed Vincent's sword with his gauntlet and pushed it away. He took his long sword back in both his hands again and swung at Vincent once again. Vincent quickly raised his left sword to block the razor edge that could've taken off his head. He ducked below and tackled Maxi, making him slam into the wall. Maxi felt his body bounce off the metal suit from within, and he looked at Vincent. "Cheap shot."

"Not as cheap as you were," Vincent said. He jumped back and brought his two swords together as one. He took one look at Maxi before he swung them in unison at him. But the loud clang made Vincent guess that he didn't hit Maxi, and once he saw both swords against Maxi's long sword, he knew that it still wasn't over. But instead of backing off of Maxi, he fought to keep his dominance over Maxi. He figured that since Maxi managed to fend him off when Vincent was using only one hand and he was using two, that he wouldn't be able to fend him off if Vincent used both of his. But what could've been his advantage wasn't turning out like he had hoped.

Maxi still stood his own against Vincent, matching him in strength, but he didn't know how strong Vincent was. But he wasn't about to lose to some hopeless romantic that came out of the blue. He had way to much pride to lose to anyone like that. But he felt his sword being pushed back and looked at Vincent's eyes. He saw the intense determination that Vincent held within in his eyes. And then he felt his strength slipping, his sword getting intimate with his armor.

Vincent saw his chance and with his last bits of strength, he pushed Maxi back, making him fall down to the floor. No doubt that Maxi had hit his head hard when he fell. Vincent breathed deeply and walked up. He boot on top of Maxi's breast plate and pointed his sword at Maxi's throat. "Check and mate."

Maxi looked away from Vincent and passed out.

Vincent sighed and got off his fallen opponent. He tilted his head back and breathed in deeply. He dropped his swords to the ground and fell onto his knees. A few tears began to fall from his eyes, he did it. He beat Maxi fair and square. That meant he was a knight. That meant that hopefully, everything will fall into place. Hopefully…

"Vinnie!" Malon yelled out as she embraced Vincent from the back and buried her face on his back. She held him tight, not daring to let him go. She cried softly and finally let her fears go. She felt his hand cover her interlocked hands. She looked up to see Vincent looking at her. She felt him get up with and then felt him pull her up with him. She kept her head down as he stood looking down at her. He put a finger under her chin. Gently she lifted her head up so she could stare at those passionate red eyes that she fell in love with.

"I did it," he whispered softly.

She smiled at him. Malon didn't want to say anything that could ruin the moment. Not like she was able to once she felt his lips on her. He was always going to be a little unpredictable. And that didn't matter. She kissed him back, closing her eyes. She was finally going to be with him. And it didn't matter if he would've lost or not. There was going to be nothing that can was going to separate them. She was never going to let Vincent be taken away from herself ever again. She would do anything to keep them together.

And then he pulled away from her, "I love you, Malon."

"I love you too, Vincent," she whispered back.


	16. Final

Final

Vincent stared down at Malon, his eyes locked with hers. He loved her. There was no doubt about it at all. And she looked stunning in her white dress, and he was glad that at least the veil was off her now so he can just gaze into her blue eyes. The blue eyes that he had fell in love with when he first saw them. He smiled down at her and bent down to kiss her, although a truly passionate and heated kiss was out of the question, he made that kiss count. Hey, a girl's wedding day was supposed to be special right? And this was Vincent He wanted Malon happy so he did everything he could to make sure her smile would be there for that day and then the rest of their lives.

Malon smiled against his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to pull him in closer, but again they were in public. But because Malon knew that they were in public made that one kiss all the sweeter. And finally they broke it and gazed into each other's eyes, lingering on their own reflection they saw in their lover's eyes. Knowing that they would be the only person they would see back for the rest of their life. And after so many months, after such a debilitating event, they finally reached the end of their separate lives. Now they made it to the point where they were connected as one and now it was their life. And as Vincent stood there, his white ceremonial armor as pure as Malon's dress, you would have to be blind as a keese to not see that their marriage was going to be a loving one.

And the rest of their wedding went off without a hitch. Malon and Vincent went down the aisle and everyone knows the rest. They live happily ever after. And those two deserved it, after their relationship had taken so long to even bloom and even then there was something gnawing on the roots to make sure they wouldn't work. But the two were determined to make be with one another. Vincent had fought tooth and nail to become the knighted man who stood across from Malon that day. Even if it didn't matter because in the end, Malon loved Vincent for whom he was, and not his status or anything shallow like that. She loved him because he was flirty, sweet, diligent, and caring. And what more could she ask for. Oh right, he was also pretty damn handsome.

And after Vincent had managed to beat Maxi, while he was fairly weak, he managed – along with Malon – to go to Talon and explained what had happened. Talon was without a doubt a man for his country, even if he never actually expressed it. He had some sort of relationship with the King which gave him a high opinion about him and his daughter. And after hearing that Vincent, the man he thought was a slime ball from what Ingo told him, had managed to appeal to Zelda and asked for a chance for the honor that Knight's title came with, that began to erode. He saw that right after Vincent beat Maxi and earned the right to be a knight, he came all that way with Malon to tell him that they were in love and they did want to marry one another. Although that part of the conversation was a little awkward for both of them since they hadn't even talked about that beforehand.

Ingo was fired, Talon didn't need a liar no matter how many times he claimed to be his friend.

And he gave Vincent his blessing and he and Malon were ready to get hitched and start a family. But of course Vincent cashed in his knighting. And it wasn't any big ceremony, he didn't want that. He wanted the real big ceremony only for his and Malon's wedding. And they took it slower than usual, if anything it was for Vincent to make sure that Malon would have the wedding of her dreams. And Vincent succeeded in that. And there isn't much to say after they were married except that they did live happily ever after, much like how the other couple had ended up.

But there was still more to the weeding after the ring exchange, the showering of rice, the getting into the carriage and pulling away. There was the reception. That's were a lot o the fun starts. And like always, Vincent led Malon out to the floor so that they could have the first dance. And as they danced, alone in their own little world with no mind to the people who were watching. Malon's side of the wedding was as filled up with family unlike Vincent's where he had a brother and sister along with cousins and uncles and aunt, a big family indeed. But they weren't their when Vincent had his arms around Malon's waist, his eyes lost in hers.

"Vincent," she whispered softly.

"Yes, Malon?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"After this, we have a few things to talk about, I hope you know that," she said.

"Wait, like what?" he asked, not sure how to take her statement. He didn't like the sound of her voice when she said that and was already jumping to conclusions.

"Well, I know we talked about it earlier but we have to talk about children, family, that sort of thing," she said, the smile on her face widening. She knew all about Vincent's little fear about children. Well, it's more like a strong disliking but that didn't mean he wasn't scared of them. It was probably just a way for him to avoid them because he was scared about children. But she knew him, when the time came it would be like the cucco incident, he would get over it and make an excellent father.

"Children?" he asked, a little speck of fear in his voice.

"Yes," she said, laughter trying to butt in. "Children, oh don't you dare try to complain. You know you'll like making them."

Vincent's jaw dropped as she said, he had never really heard her say something like that before. That came as a total shock, leaving him speechless for a few steps. "Malon!"

"What?" she said, her smile now showing off her teeth. "I'm not lying."

"Yeah, but," Vincent took a deep breath and chuckled softly. "Right, we'll talk about children then. Dang, rugrats already."

"Yes," she said, laughing a bit. "Already, I want a family."

"Maybe we could take it a little slower, Malon," Vincent said, trying to reason.

She stared at him with a 'try that again, honey' look on her.

Vincent stayed quiet as they finished off the dance and got off the floor. But as they were making their way to their seats, Link and Zelda came from nowhere. Zelda, the number one fan of them getting together, wrapped her arms around Malon and hugged her tightly. If Zelda were Link, Vincent would've easily had that green eyed beast start to free itself from the inside and make itself known. Zelda stepped back and stared at Malon and then to Vincent. "I can't believe you guy are married now! It's been so long and finally you two hooked up! I cannot tell you how long I've waited for you two to say 'I love you'. It wasn't that hard as it?"

"Yeah," Vincent said, rolling his eyes. "Not hard at all."

"We'll, sorry if it wasn't as easy as most people think it might be," Malon added. "And it might've taken a long time but yes, we're finally here. Married."

"Waiting for the honey moon night," Vincent muttered under his breath.

Zelda dropped her jaw and Malon playfully slapped Vincent's shoulder. They laughed a little before they calmed down. And all through that, Link stood, silent as ever with a smile on his face. Vincent looked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Princess, I just wonder how you picked this guy for a husband. I don't think I ever heard him say a word," Vincent said.

"Just because I don't speak to you doesn't mean anything," Link said.

Vincent stood there, stunned for a few moments after hearing Link actually speak to him. Malon smiled at how Vincent was taking it. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She waved goodbye to the other married couple and they walked away, Malon leading them. Before they sat down, Malon whispered something in Vincent's ear that made the redhead blush for one of the few times in his life.

"You are one of a kind," Vincent said, his voice a little shocked from what she said.

She smiled, "So are you."

A/N: I know its short, I know it's not much, but that's how my endings are. And if anything, it all for closure… hoped you all liked the story.


End file.
